Welcome to Earth-1
by fabargent
Summary: After losing her powers but being able to stop an armed robbery, Kara is on a personal high. That however changes when she is suddenly brought to Earth-1 by the scarlet speedster known as The Flash. Powerless and in an unknown world, Kara must learn to trust in strangers and work on how to fit in.
1. Welcome to Earth-1

_This is just a little idea I had floating around in my head for a little while. Although some points are canon, this is a completely AU fic. Canon until 1x7 of Supergirl and 2x16 of The Flash._

* * *

 _"You don't want to hurt these people. I know you're scared. We all are. You wanna save yourself. Your family. But don't you see that we are all in this together? There's about a dozen ways that I could stop you right now. But I don't think I have to, because this is not you. It isn't any of you. I believe that we are better than this. We chose who we want to be. And I know, you're going to chose to be a better man.."_

"That was amazing!" Kara chuckled as she and James quickly turned the corner of main street and hid in the shadows of a nearby alleyway. Still dressed in her suit, the blonde could barely keep together the excitement that was bubbling inside of her. "I mean- I always get a rush when I help people. But this was something different.. You know? It was real. No powers. Just me."

Giving her a lopsided grin, James nodded in agreement before holding the camera that had been around his neck, up slightly. "Well, maybe we should get back to Catco and get these developed and you see how great you were," he nodded.

Agreeing, Kara was about to step back onto the street before realising her 'S' was still placed upon her chest. Lifting her left hand, she waved him off. "I'll be right there," she nodded before gently lifting her right arm and holding it across her chest.

Although the pain from a broken wrist was still excruciating, she had almost forgot it had been damaged with the adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins.

James gave her a small smile and nod before agreeing that he would meet up with her later, before pulling out the clothes she had stuffed into his bag the moment she had decided she would enter the shop defenceless. Waving him off, the blond turned and began making her way through the darkness of the alleyway and towards some dumpsters.

Looking around, Kara quickly pulled off the top half of her suit before quickly moving down to grab her shirt. It was the sound of a bang that caused her to pause though.

Realising that she was more than vulnerable in this situation, she swiftly pulled the pink shirt over her head and chest and peeked her head over the back of the dumpster. Noting that nobody was present and she had more than likely been scared off by a cat, she moved to pull on her pants and glasses before pushing her blue and red shirt back into the backpack James had given her.

Inhaling, Kara fixed her hair into a low pony before pushing her way out from the back of the dumpster and walked back into the middle of the darkened alleyway. Outstretching her good hand, the optimism and rush had been feeling moments prior rushed through her once again. Still processing the idea that she had been able to fend off an armed robbery with a broken arm nonetheless, and had even managed to save others in the middle of it, Kara couldn't exactly shake the feeling of giddiness that had consumed her body.

Maybe her being human for the day wasn't completely disastrous.

Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, Kara began to make her way towards the light of the city streets before she once again heard the bang that she had heard only minutes ago. Scrunching her brows, she looked over her shoulder and bit down on her lip and turned her body entirely.

Of course, she knew she was supposed to get back to James at Catco, but after what she had just done, she couldn't help but keep that bubbling bravery at the surface. Looking from left to right, the blonde pressed forward.

"Hello?" She called in a low voice, "you know, it's not exactly safe back here?" She stepped forward again. "It's safer out on the street. There's water out there. Maxwell Lord is gathering people.."

No response.

Kara continued to walk, the small voice inside her head telling her that a small kid could be hiding, scared. Scratching her cheek, she licked her lips and walked on. "I can help you?"

Again nothing.

Stopping, Kara brushed a small strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head, maybe she had been hearing things. Or there were actually animals that were running through the back alleys, terrified by the earthquake.

About to turn, she paused. Noticing finally, a small blue light in the middle of the alley. Watching how it floated, she pressed forward only slightly, now curious as to what it was. Looking over her shoulder, she continued on. Through furrowed brows, she reached for it before it suddenly grew. A flash of yellow consumed her eyesight before everything was blue.

* * *

"Guys! That was awesome. How fast was I going? That had to be some kind of record!" Barry Allen cheered before walking to the main desk in S.T.A.R labs and towards his friends Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Pulling down his mask, he reached for the Big Belly Burger slushee, and brought it to his lips. "This device," he pointed to his chest. "It works. Really well."

"Dude, that was amazing," Cisco chuckled before patting his back and then moving to grab the slushee, "but that's not yours."

Barry shrugged with a chuckle, before refocusing his eyes on the computer desktop and then to Caitlin. "Well, what do you think?"

"Well, you were going point five times faster than you normally would. I know it's not exactly the percentage you were looking for, but Barry, this is incredible. Your vitals are all fine, your blood pressure's fine. I think we just found something that can make your meta catching a lot easier."

Barry chuckled again before the room was left to listen to a low. Looking between each other, the three friends looked over their monitors to notice a blonde woman lying on the floor. Scrunching her brows, she wiped her face before sitting up.

"Head. Sore," she moaned.

"Did we know there was a total cutie just sitting in the middle of our floor?" Cisco began as he looked over this sudden arrival of the woman.

However, the moment he spoke, her eyes shot open and she looked up at them. Moving quickly, she hissed as she leant on her broken arm and got to her feet. Holding it close to her chest, she backed away from the three slowly. "Stay back," the blonde began, letting her right hand point forward at them.

"Barry?" Caitlin whispered.

"I got this," was his short reply.

Kara on the other hand looked at each of them. Wondering just who in the hell they were, and how they had even managed to get her here. Aliens. She figured, but she couldn't be sure. Pulling at the straps of her backpack, she bit down on her lip. The first man was short, with long dark hair and sporting a Star Wars shirt. Not exactly the most threatening thing she'd seen in her life. The next was a woman, with long, fair hair. She wore a dark blue dress but had a long white coat over the top of it again. Lastly, a man dressed in red with a bot across his chest. Out of the three, she presumed he would be the one in charge.

"I don't want any trouble," Kara started slowly. She certainly couldn't defend herself against the three of them, or an alien for that matter. And despite the fact that Alex had been training her for this exact situation, she knew that she wasn't quite there yet. "I'm just some random human you clearly picked off of the street. With no great importance to anything and if you could please, I'll be on my way.." Adjusting her glasses, she looked them over once more.

Slurping on his drink, Cisco raised his brow towards her before looking back at Barry. "Mask, dude."

Scrunching his features, Barry walked around the desk and came full circle to now be standing in front of the mystery woman who had suddenly appeared in front of them. She backed away from him, he noted, not by much, but she did. Scratching his head, he looked back at Caitlin and Cisco before looking back at her. "We're not gonna hurt you.." He began before a crooked smile dawned his features. Pointing to his chest, he nodded to her, "I'm the Flash.. See?"

Letting her eyes fall to the emblem he was gesturing at, Kara paused before looking back up at him. "The who now?"

Barry's arm fell to his side alongside his features. A distinct sound of choking came from Cisco behind him.

"Sorry, dude," the shorter man replied with a chuckle.

"You've never heard of the Flash?" Barry started again, slightly dumbfounded at how she hadn't.

"No," came Kara's response, "should I have?" She stood back again before shaking her head again. "Look, _Flash_ , I'll just get out of your and go back to work. And be out of your hair. Not that I was in it to begin with.. You brought me here," she shrugged before letting her right hand hold up her left elbow.

"I didn't bring you here," Barry started.

"Yes. You did," Kara responded, "but it's fine. I'll just walk back to my building." Not wanting to bring up the flashes of blue and yellow she had seen only minutes prior, Kara was willing to cause little trouble and just leave. She could tell the DEO about her encounter and when she had her powers back, she could track him down again. Right now, she just wanted somewhere she deemed a little safer.

"Where do you work?" Caitlin began to the girl in front of her. "We can leave you there?"

"Catco," Kara nodded, "and it's fine, honestly. You should all be getting back to whatever it was that you were doing and be careful. You know. Earthquake and all that." Finally plucking up some courage, Kara brushed past the man in red, this Flash, and headed for what she presumed was the exit.

Behind her Caitlin, Cisco and Barry all shared a glance.

"Wait," Barry chimed.

"Kara," the girl responded, still holding up her broken arm.

"Well, Kara.. This may be a little hard to believe. But we have reason to think you might be on the wrong Earth."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. What're you're trying to tell me is that there are an infinite number of Earths. Each of them are similar and we have different Earth doppelgängers. On my _Earth_ you arrived via the "speedforce" and accidentally brought me here?"

"Here," Cisco chimed, handing her the slurp he had been drinking earlier. "Might help."

"That's exactly what we're saying," Caitlin began. Kara had seemingly reacted well to the news that she was from another variation of Earth, she noted, but she was still keen to make this as easy as possible for her. They had no clue how to get her home, and which Earth that even was. Barry's tachyon device worked, which was great, but now it had seemingly landed them an unwanted guest and someone to look after.

Picking at the sling that was wrapped around her shoulder, Kara lifted her eyes to Barry. "And you're a superhero?" She began, more interested in that than she probably should've been. "Are you the only hero?"

"Well.." Barry started with a small grin and a scratch to the back of his head. "There's me. The Green Arrow. Firestorm. The Atom. Quite a few of us actually. We're kind of a close knit gro-"

"Superman?" The blonde suddenly asked with a raised brow. "Do you have a Superman?"

The three shook their heads and her stomach fell slightly. At least he would've recognised her. Maybe. If he had even arrived on Earth that is. Maybe he was still on Krypton. Maybe on this solar system, it had survived. Pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, she licked her lips. "So that means no Supergirl either." Again she pondered. Somewhere, she was out there. And aged, probably. The correct age.

"So, as a Superhero, I presume you fight aliens?"

"There's aliens on your planet!?" Cisco started, causing her to jump slightly. The excitement on his face almost breaking her into a smile. She nodded slightly before looking back at the man who she had now learned, was called Barry.

"Uh- no. No. We fight Metas. Meta-Humans. No aliens. Though man, that'd be cool."

Smirking, Kara looked around her slightly. Eyes picking up on the microscopes, and the whiteboards, even the stand that she presumed held Barry's suit. Slightly jealous that he had his own, and her own suit was stuffed away in her bag, she dragged her attentions back onto the small group.

"So, how do you guys think you'll be able to get me home?"

"It's not that easy," Caitlin, who had been quietly studying Kara, began. "We mentioned that there were infinite Earths," she moved to grab a pen and moved to the whiteboard. "We're on Earth-1, and we've already been to Earth-2, so, we can rule them both out. Given the speed that was Barry was travelling, and the fact that he had no idea he had even picked you up, we're not looking at very good odds. However, if I take further inspection on his boots, we might be able to find something. By we, I mean myself and Dr Wells-"

"You'll love him," Cisco nudged.

"..Myself and Dr Wells would hopefully be able to work something out. It's not a lot to go on, but it's better than nothing." She offered a smile before finally removing the lid of the marker once again and taking it to the board. In large letters, she wrote out Earth-Kara with a question mark at the end. "We'll get you home. I promise."

Nodding, Kara licked her lips and looked down at her broken arm before back up at the people. She assumed she had been lucky that they were humans and not aliens, but that was where her luck ended really. With no powers, and her arm in a sling, she was pretty much useless. And with the knowledge that Supergirl didn't exist on this planet, she could hardly walk in on armed robberies and give her speeches of hope in the odds that she could get through to someone. Sipping on the drink Cisco had given her, she sighed, not exactly sure on how she would go on living the next couple days unless she was rendered to live at S.T.A.R labs.

Shaking off her gloom, she began smiling, and tried to make the best of the worst possible scenario. She could focus on her impending being trapped here later. "So. Before you guys give me the rundown of Earth-1. You mind taking me somewhere to eat? I'm starving."


	2. Peek-a-boo

Thank you to everyone who left reviews! The response was amazing! So, without further ado, here's chapter two.

* * *

Throwing the crust of a piece of pizza into its box, Kara wiped her hand on her jeans and looked around at the group of people in the room with her. Yep, somehow the Big Belly here tasted just like the one she had on her Earth. It was kind of comforting. It had been three days since she had arrived on Earth-1. And for the first time in her life, she was actually full from eating. Although it was a unique feeling, she didn't focus on it too long, instead embracing that fact that that meant she was still, very much so, human. That was taking some adjusting to.

She had been staying with Caitlin for the time being, and she'd have been lying if she had said she hadn't already snuck off around the STAR labs building the second morning to see if she could find any solar panels. Maybe if she stayed under them long enough, she'd be able to kickstart something. That plan had been drawn short though when Barry had shown up. Asking her a million and one questions about her Earth very excitedly.

She'd been welcomed into their small group easily, having already met both Iris and Joe West, those of which she hadn't known upon her arrival. They too, had been intense in their questioning of her personal life on Earth-3. And had Kara not been so into telling everyone about Alex, Winn, James and Hank, she would've been bored of it already.

"Alright Barry, she's just emerged on Abbey Street. If you take the next left, you'll be able to cut her off. And grab her before she has the time to really know where she is."

Pausing, Cisco took his finger off of the coms and turned to look at Kara, who at this stage was still focused on the monitor. Dazed slightly by the streaks of yellow and red that came across the street cameras. Barry fascinated her, really. And to see another hero that wasn't her cousin was something she could watch for hours.

She also was very intrigued on the fact that Caitlin and Cisco had been so into checking on his vitals and blood pressure, as well as going the extra mile to make sure his suit was present with a defibrillator. Of course, her skin wasn't so easy to poke around at for those types of things, but she was slightly jealous the DEO hadn't gone the extra mile to lace her suit with solar panels or something, should she ever need them. Leaning down on her elbow, she fixed her glasses a little, eyes still on the screen.

"Who's she?" the blonde began at Cisco, trying to catch a name. Earth-1 villains were also something that made her curious. They weren't aliens. More so "meta-humans." More unique to her than the others could get a firm grip on. Then again, she heard that the majority of people that the Green Arrow had gone up against were just that. Ordinary people.

"Peek-a-boo," Cisco replied, "I know, awesome name right? She's the kind of meta who can transport to different places. Granted she can see where she's going. That's why Barry has to cut her off quickly. He may be fast, but she definitely has the advantage." He slurped on the drink that was in front of him.

Letting his eyes leave the screen momentarily, they wandered to land on Kara, who he had picked up on being very intent as to what was happening. It was nice, having someone be here with him. Of course, he had Caitlin, but since Wells of Earth-2 had shown up, she'd been otherwise preoccupied. Besides, Kara was so intent on learning about everything that was going on that he loved the rush he got just from talking to her about it. "So.." He began, "what's he like? This Superman of your Earth?"

"What?" Kara started quickly, pulling off of her elbow and turning her head to face him. It'd been three days since she had mentioned that name. And although Supergirl's name had also been brought up, she wasn't exactly surprised that Superman had been the one to stick in Cisco's mind. She was used to being second best by now.

"Superman?" Cisco pressed again, "what's he like?"

"Cool," Kara nodded slightly. "He uhm, is strong. And caring. He's a great hero of our Earth."

"If I was naming him, the name would be totally different. I mean, Superman? It's not a fantastic name is it?"

Kara chuckled, letting her head fall. It was the first time she'd actually heard anyone say a bad word against the name and it brought back fast memories of how Cat had named her Supergirl. How ridiculous she had thought that was. In some ways, she was grateful that she had that part of her life secret for now.

"Guys?" Came a sudden voice from the coms. "Guys?"

Turning her head, Kara looked at the screens that showed Barry looking considerably dazed. As though he were lost.

"We're here man, we're here. No sign of Peek-a-boo on the cameras though."

Standing in the street, by the harbour, Barry turned his head. Desperately looking for the woman. Why they had decided to let her out of STAR labs early was beyond him now. She was dangerous. More dangerous than she had let on. The small drip of the pipes down the street and the low sound of waves were trying to disrupt him, so instead, he concentrated, trying to see if he could hear anything. But to his disappointment, he was met with nothing. "Lost her," he began, lowering his head. "I-" he was cut of quickly by suddenly being pushed. Grunting, he turned his head to see nothing behind him. "Guys!"

Cisco was quick to push forward and press him coms, eyes drastically searching for the woman's whereabouts.

"There!" Kara was pointing to the screen, "she's there!" Taking the coms, she slid it over to her side of the desk and pressed into it. "Barry, it's Kara, listen, I have an idea. She's there. Hiding behind the third boat to your left. No, don't look over. Just keep looking straight. Stay where you are and let her come at you again."

"What?" Cisco started suddenly turning to the blonde woman beside him. "Are you crazy?"

"That way," Kara continued into the coms, "if she goes back to behind the boat, and I think she will, you can grab her, cover her eyes and bring her back here."

Cisco sat back, slightly impressed and a little confused as to how Kara had thought that quickly. Still, he didn't question it. It seemed like a solid plan, and it beat Barry trying to hard to find her without avail. With a nod, he slid the mic back over to his side of the desk. "She's right. Try it man."

Swallowing, Barry nodded and waited for Peek-a-boo's next attack. It didn't take long. She was trying to break him down to make her escape easier. And he stood there, and he took it, falling slightly as the sudden force appeared out of nowhere. It was times like these that he wished he was a little stronger. Grunting, he shook it off. "Kara?" He began, eyeing the boat briefly, "when?"

A long second passed before Kara was giving the nod to Cisco, who in turn told him to go for it. Watching the screen, the blonde sat in awe at how quickly Barry seemed to move. Sure, Kryptonians were fast. But this was on a whole other level. Her eyes glistened as streaks of yellow flashed across the screen and before she could really work out how his body did it, he was standing in front of them, Peek-a-boo in his arms and struggling. One hand of his was across his eyes and he had a large smile plastered across his face. Mainly geared towards the woman behind the desk. Clearing his throat, Cisco raised his brow. "I helped too, man."

With a chuckle, Barry nodded before speeding off to bring Peek-a-boo back to her cell before returning to the others. His mask off of his face now but his smile still present. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed, "and some quick thinking. Sure you don't wanna just be a full-time Flash team member?" He chuckled in Kara's direction.

"I'll help when I can," she urged with a smile. Something about being on this side of the heroics was a little exhilarating, she had to admit. Terrifying, but exhilarating. Watching as Barry moved to give her a hug, Kara chuckled before outstretching both arms to him, wrapping them around his shoulders. She'd be lying if she said she hated Earth-1. She didn't. Not even a little bit. It was Barry pulling away that brought her back to reality. But as she looked at him, she noted the furrowed brow and pursed lip that was spread across his features. Lifting her own brow, she cocked her head, letting an awkward grin reach her lips. "What?"

"Kara.." Barry started, "uhm, your arm?"

…

"This is amazing!" Caitlin's exclaimed, "it healed so quickly. I mean, maybe it had something to do with the gravitational shift. Or the different vibrancy of our Earth. I need to run some tests immediately."

The last words had rang through Kara's ears time and time again and had caused her to get nervous. Sitting alone in Caitlin's lab, she lifted a small knife that sat on a nearby desk and brought it to her skin, trying to see the kind of damage that would result from it. Sliding it across, she felt nothing. Not a scratch was produced, not a drop of blood was spilled. Sighing, the blonde but down on her lip. She didn't want the questions that followed with a broken needle after Caitlin tried to draw blood. She didn't want them all questioning her motives of being here. She didn't want any of it. Sighing, she jumped off of the seat she was sitting in and got up.

"Caitlin.." She began, scratching her arm. "Uhm.. I'm afraid of needles." Kara gave a small nod, trying to act as scared as she could be. "And I don't really want to come to whole new Earth just to have some needles be put into me."

The doctor, who had been excitedly running around her room, came to a halt and looked over in front of the woman who was in front of her. She could see where she was coming from. She wouldn't have appreciated being in a whole new place and having that done to her either. But it truly was fascinating that Kara's body had seemingly speed up its healing process and she was as good as new. In some ways, it reminded her of Barry. And how fast he healed. In fact it had only taken him a week or so to heal a completely distraught back breaking and spinal cord injury. He was well and better than ever. And some ways, Kara had seemingly healed just as good.

"I understand," she nodded with a small smile. "In time, you'll come to see that I'm the type of person who gets a little too excited over biology." Offering Kara a nod, she chuckled. "Sorry if I freaked you out."

"You didn't. Promise." With that, the two women exchanged glances and smiles before they went off in search of Barry and Cisco. Meeting them in the main room, Kara gave a smile before throwing her newly healed hand over her shoulder.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I might just head home for a little bit. If that's okay with you, Caitlin?"

"Of course," the brunette replied, pulling out a key and handing it to Kara. "I'll be home in a little bit. You want me to bring you anything back from Jitters?"

"No. I'm okay," Kara responded with a smile. Looking at Cisco, she grinned before finally letting her eyes fall into Barry. "You were awesome today. I liked helping." With that, she gripped the keys the tiniest bit tighter and offered each of them a smile before leaving.

Once she had gone, the three friends exchanged glances between each other.

"What's up with her?" Barry started, concerned lacing his question.

In the small amount of time that she had been here, he had grown to be quite fond of Kara. Even today, he could hear her optimism through the coms. He knew he wasn't the only one. Kara seemed to draw everyone easily with her smile and her personality. She had been separated from her home, and still, she hadn't let them see that. Not once. It was almost as though she had experienced it before. Scratching the back of his head, he looked back Caitlin who simply shrugged.

"I don't know. She just seemed to get freaked out by the needles. Maybe this is all starting to take it's toll on her? I'll ask her later when we have dinner," she nodded before looking over her shoulder in the direction that Kara had went.

"I can't imagine being trapped somewhere unknown," Cisco chimed in. He too had grown to enjoy Kara's atmosphere. She was someone he could have a bit of banter with, and he wasn't going to lie and say he hated it.

...

Back at Caitlin's, Kara sat on the spare bed, or as Caitlin liked to call it, "her bed." Her legs were crossed beneath her body and her glasses were placed upon her head, neatly tucked into her hair. The low sound of the television occupied the room as she sat in her own silence. Below her and placed onto her lap was her suit. Her fingers glazed over the S that was spread across it's chest and she sighed, her eyes welling up slightly.

She missed being Supergirl. More than what she would have ever expected to. Back on her Earth, she'd only really become accustomed to it. she was working into her own. Alex had insisted she train everyday as well as act upon her daily duties, and she'd seen a vast difference in her fighting style since. She sighed and wiped her face. It was the closest the two had been in a while, and Kara couldn't help but bring about the thought of what Alex was doing.

Was she safe without Kara there to protect her? Was she looking for her? How was she getting on now that they Hank had been involved with their father's disappearance? A million questions filled her mind. Was she watching Homeland without her? Was she staying at Kara's apartment?

Her mind drifted to work. To James and Winn. To Cat. What did they think? Was Cat concerned that something had happened to her assistant during the Earthquake? Or was Winn looking over at her desk? Was she even in James' thoughts?

And Kal-El? Did he know she was gone?

Now with her powers restored, Kara couldn't help but shake the very sudden realism that she was somewhere completely new. Everything about this Earth was different. The smells, the colours. She could notice that it held the different frequency Caitlin had been talking about. And that was something she was trying hard to phase out.

Feeling a tear trip down her cheek, she fell back onto the bed in tears. For the first time since her arrival, she was crying. Really, truly crying. This wasn't fair. She'd lost her home once before and it was happening all over again. Nothing was to say that the STAR labs team would be able to get her home, and that thought alone was enough to cause the tears to push harder. Because then what? She'd be stuck here. Forced, for the second time in her short life, to start all over again.

"Oh Rao," she muttered, for the first time in a long time in Kryptonian. It wasn't that she hadn't liked talking in her native language, but she remembers so clearly in her head the day Jeremiah and Eliza told her to keep it a minimum. Scared she would expose herself to the world that she was no ordinary thirteen year old.

Before she had to long to be alone with her thoughts however, the television was catching her attention. In cases like this, she hadn't missed her super-hearing. Sitting up, she wiped her face and noted the 'Breaking news' that was flashed across the right hand of the screen. Wiping her face, she sat up and watched as Barry came into view only to be knocked down by what she could only describe as a giant shark. Sitting closer to the screen, she licked her lips. "Get up," she started quietly out of desperation. Her thoughts of her old Earth vanished as she urged her new friend to help himself up and get out of the way.

But again, Barry was knocked to the ground, causing Kara to flinch.

Pausing, she looked down at her lap and the suit that was folded across it before looking back at the screen. With urgency, she whipped it on, dumping her glasses onto the bed and running for Caitlin's window.


	3. Supergirl

Navigating her way through Central City was more difficult than what Kara had anticipated. She was desperate to find and help Barry, and really that was throwing her more with a muddled head more than anything else. The buildings were closer together, the roads seemed tighter. Everything was foreign, and new, almost unsettling to her being someone new herself. From the cars to the street lights. It was all very different. And that was making her uneasy.

Whipping through the buildings, the blonde pushed herself high into the sky and paused. Trying to collect herself and focus harder. The sounds of Central City were different too. Everywhere she went, there was something else catching her attention. The harsh brakes of a bus, the cries of a baby. Yet no sounds from her scarlet friend. Hovering miles above the buildings below, the hero closed her eyes and inhaled.

She needed to hear for Barry. For that thing that was attacking him. Listen out for something, anything, that seemed out of the ordinary. Not that was easy on Earth-1. Hell the vibrancy of the place even felt different to Kara. Unsettling yes, but not really the time she could focus on it either.

Finally, she heard the low growl of what she could only presume was an animal and her eyes shot open. That had to be it. That thing.

Inhaling once again, the blonde collected her breath before she shot off in the direction of the noises she had been hearing, and quickly. The closer she got, the louder she could hear Barry's low grunts of being hit, the sound of his body hitting the ground. This thing, whatever it was, was strong, and she was scared that the damage it was doing wouldn't be able to be undone. Cisco had been adamant to claim that this Earth did not have alien occupants, but instead harboured meta-humans. Though as she neared, the more she believed that couldn't be true.

Spotting the pair not far off from where she was, the blonde pushed harder and landed in the spot just before the creature, stopping its next punch that had been directed in the direction of The Flash, causing it to recoil in pain as it had no effect on the woman in front of him.

It was a shark. A huge shark nonetheless. And despite her invulnerable skin, sharks were always something that had terrified Kara. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Alex had decided to scare her thirteen year old self with a back to back movies of Jaws one and two, but right now, her mind couldn't hover there. Not to Alex, or the fact that sharks scared her. No, she needed to protect The Flash.

Barry on the other hand, had rolled over, ready to get up to run, charge up some speed and throw some kind lightening in King Shark's direction. But he hadn't needed to. No, instead there was someone who had stopped the oncoming attack. Lifting his head, he grunted to see a woman in front of him, a woman who seemingly became unfazed by the throws King Shark had been firing in her direction.

Coughing, he sat up and tried to get to his feet, the aches in his body quickly healing.

"Dude?" He heard through the coms in his ears.

"I see her," Barry replied, pushing himself to his feet and standing. "I see her." Grunting again, he brushed off the dust on his arms and took a step closer to the girl who had saved him. He wasn't entirely sure if he could trust her or not. Whether she was a meta. And he wasn't entirely sure if saving him had been on her original agenda.

He watched her carefully, ignoring the babbling that was coming through his ear in regards to Cisco and simply stared. She was striking. From the blue of her suit, from the depth of her red cape, to her blonde hair. Everything about her demanded his attention, and he couldn't quite pull his eyes away from staring at her. With his mouth agape, he simply watched her. Even when King Shark reeled at the pain that rippled from the strikes he was throwing in the woman's direction.

He wondered why she simply stood there, taking it from him until Cisco's yelling finally snapped him out of his trance. "Get a closer look at her. We want to see what we're working with.."

As though she was listening, Barry noted how quickly her head shifted to look back at him over her shoulder. With one quick sweep, she was throwing herself forward at King Shark, and bringing him into the air. High.

"That's new…" Barry whispered to an overexcited Cisco who was screaming down the coms.

Kara's heart was beating, a little too fast. She didn't want to give Barry the chance to suss her out. To see if could recognise her. She knew that most people didn't when she had her Kara Danvers personae. But she was a little nervous being on Earth-1. Throwing a punch in King Shark's direction, she spun him until she was sure he was dizzy, then rushed him to the ground and next to The Flash. Holding her head high, she tossed him down at his feet. "Might wanna watch this one a little closer." She began.

Barry, although pleased that King Shark had been caught couldn't quite take his eyes off of the woman who was standing in front of him. She was beautiful and although he wanted to present himself as the hero he was and someone who didn't need her to save him, he was quite simply losing his thoughts in his mind.

Clearing his throat, he took a step closer to her, to which she responded with a step backwards. He paused.

"Thank you," Barry began, looking her up and down so that Cisco could get a clear shot of her through his in mask cameras. "Miss?"

"That doesn't matter," Kara began in a stronger voice she only reserved for her caped self. "But you're welcome, Flash." With that, she proceeded to give him a nod and a smile before pushing herself into the air and high into the sky, out of Barry's sight.

It only resulted in a "cool" on his end before he pressed his hand to his ear and proceeded to talk to both Caitlin and Cisco, "team meeting," he began, still looking up. "And Caitlin, ask Kara to come too. She's proved pretty handy in cases like this."

…

This was it. Barry knew who she was, what she had done and now he was ready to dig into her. Granted, she doubted they had anything that would really bring her down a peg or two. This Earth had probably not discovered the orientation of Kryptonite. Still, she was undoubtedly nervous and constantly kept fixing her glasses and skirt.

Turning the corner, she lifted her eyes to the group of people who had been awaiting her arrival.

"Hey," Caitlin greeted, walking toward her and pressing her hand to her shoulder. "You look better than earlier," she smiled.

With a gracious nod, Kara thanked her and walked further into the room. Cisco was in his usual spot, slurping his ice slushy and watching the footage from Barry's camera.

"Man, she is hot," he began with a long slurp before nodding. "And he suit is ah-maz-ing. From the colours to the cape," he licked his lips. "But that symbol.." Cisco paused, "I need to know what it is. Is it some evil thing? A gang?"

Kara perked her eyes slightly, turning her head. Although she couldn't exactly say anything, she didn't appreciate her family coat of arms being being associated with a gang. Or anything relatively violent. Fixing her glasses again, she focused her attention on to something else. Something else, like Barry.

Watching as he paced around the room, she was impressed by how the cuts that had been on his cheeks had began to heal. And fast.

He lifted his hand to his neck and began shaking his head at Cisco. "I think we can trust her," he started. "I think she's on out side."

"Dude, she didn't even tell you her name."

"So? She saved me. And didn't take the time to take me out when I was down. I don't think she was on Zoom's team."

Kara lifted her brows to Barry who was still speaking before bringing her hand up slightly. "Zoom?"

"Right," Caitlin began, "you haven't heard of him. He's-"

"The fastest man alive," Barry finished, his jaw tightening slightly. "He's a speedster. Has a suit like mine, but it's black. We know he's not of this Earth, and until recently.. we discovered his true identity. We thought he was out friend…. His name is Jay. He broke my back. He sends metas from Earth-2 here to try and kill me. He's dangerous. Really dangerous."

Kara paused. Taking in everything that was being said to her. Playing it over and over in her head. He had broken Barry's back. That in itself was enough to make her mad and annoyed. How dare someone try and show so much power. She of course knew that she had a target on her own back, hell Reactron had almost cut her days as Supergirl short, but this was something completely new.

Other Earths and metas were making her alien enemies look pitiful in comparison and whilst she was still listing everything over in her mind about this supposed Zoom, Barry had cut her thoughts short.

"I want to meet her again. I want to know what she's doing here and if she can help us. It might go south very quickly, I know, but hear me out guys. She can fly. Zoom doesn't have that ability and that means we have the advantage. Plus, from what I saw, she is strong. She took King Shark out all on her own, and from the way he was yelling, I think he shattered his hand just by throwing a punch in her direction. We can use her, I know we can."

"Hold up," Cisco started with a raise of his hand and the put down of his drink. "I know that I don't usually turn down the opportunity to work with a total babe, but if she's as strong as you say she is, do you think it's a good idea to even go near her? And on top of that, who's to say you're even going to see her again? If she's not one of Zoom's minions, that means she's been here a while. Like, why did it take her this long to come out of the shadows?"

Kara licked her lips, she hunched over slightly, trying to distance herself as far from this conversation as she could. She didn't know if she wanted Supergirl to be a thing on this Earth. She didn't know if the people would react so simply to the idea of an alien. She didn't know if she even wanted to go up against this Zoom. From the way Barry spoke of him, she could practically hear the hate in his voice, and it surprised her to think that he could hold so much of that against one person. Besides, she knew little of his powers, and without the DEOs help, she wasn't entirely sure how she could target his weaknesses.

"Come on, aren't you a little bit curious to see if we can get her on our side? Firestorm is gone. Oliver had his own problems, she might be that extra push we needed to get one over on Zoom, and God knows we need everything we can get."

Cisco paused and raised his brows to his friend. "She probably won't be a match for Zoom," he began, lifting his straw to his mouth.

And although she had been trying to keep her cool, Kara couldn't help but laugh slightly. Call it awkwardness, or her sheer disbelief that Cisco had little faith in her, but she was chuckling.

All heads turned to look at her before she was quickly lifted her eyes and fixing her glasses, an uneven smile placed upon her lips. Seeing each face suddenly be upon her made her shift slightly and bring a hand to scratch her cheek. Even on this Earth she couldn't help but put her foot in it.

"Uh-" the blonde began before clearing her throat, "I think you haven't put a lot of faith in her Cisco. What.. is this an Earth with no female heroes?" She bit down on her lip, nice save.

"None of her calibre," Cisco nodded with a smile, turning back to the screens to which Kara's face had been blown up to full size, "alright, Barry. We can try and lure her out. Get you a chance to speak with her. See if she'll join our side. But we gotta be prepared. If she tries anything, you gotta run. We don't know her powers yet, and we don't know if she's on our side."

Barry nodded with a smile. "Bring her in. I got it. So.. what's the plan?"

…

"You think this is going to work?" Barry started into the coms and over to Caitlin, Cisco and Kara. The last of whom was biting down on her nail particularly hard because she knew Barry was going to be waiting on nothing. A small part of her contemplated on doing it. The rush she felt when she helped people was something she'd missed over the last week and when she had taken down "King Shark" as her new friends had named him, she felt it once again. The idea of helping Barry too was very appealing, but she didn't know if she could risk it.

Although she liked and appreciated the trio of people who had taken her under their wing, she wasn't entirely sure she could trust them with this kind of secret. Alien life was foreign, and so, for now. She decided not to meet the Flash and to do things on her own terms.

If he really needed her, she'd be there.

"Dude trust me, she's gotta show. She came to your rescue earlier, I don't think she'd waste that on nothing."

"And if she doesn't?" Caitlin piped in after being relatively quiet, "and he goes splat on the pavement?"

"Then we'll have to hunt her down ourselves because aint no way Central City is surviving without some kind of hero."

A low clearing of Barry's throats could be heard through the coms and Cisco was quickly apologising, "sorry dude."

Kara, who had been standing behind the others, fixed her glasses and licked her lips as she watched Barry from the monitors, "you know, there are probably better and sacred ways to ask her to meet you.. I don't think she'd appreciate you putting yourself in danger.."

She wasn't lying. She hated that Barry and Cisco's only plan to lure her out was by letting him run down the side of a building. Of course, they said he does it plenty, but that didn't ease the butterflies in her stomach or from praying a million times over to Rao that he'd be okay.

"Remember I told you about Superman?" She started with a gentle squeeze to Cisco's shoulder. "She's kinda like him. With the flying and the cape.. this kind of stuff didn't draw him out from hiding.."

"That's it!" Cisco started with a snap of his fingers, causing Kara to flinch and Caitlin to roll her eyes with a laugh. "Supergirl!"

"What?" The blonde started, panic laced through her words. "I'm sorry… what?"

"Dude," the man ignored, pressing the button of the mics, "we'll call her Supergirl. She's got an S on her chest, that can work so perfectly."

"What about Superwoman?" Caitlin asked with a raise of her brow, "because she looked like a woman to me."

Cisco waved her off, "doesn't have the same ring to it. Not my finest name-calling I have to admit," he turned himself in his chair slightly, a grin placed upon his features, "but I think it remind Kara of home, and that's always a good thing, right?" He raised his brow to the girl behind him, before she returned it with a smile. That had been thoughtful, despite the fact she thought maybe she'd have gotten away with being Supergirl on this Earth.

Lifting her eyes back to the screen and to Barry, she sighed. "So, you're sure Supergirl is gonna show, Cisco?" The blonde questioned.

"Only one way to find that out," he nodded. "You ready Barry?"

"As I'll ever be," the speedster replied before smiling at a camera that he knew his friend had hacked before cracking his neck and off he went.

It always impressed Kara. Every time she saw him ran. It was unlike anything she had ever seen really. She knew she was fast too, more so when she was flying, but she didn't have the impressive colours flying behind her, and she certainly didn't zip through the streets with such agility. Even back home in National City. Leaning forward, she watched as Barry ran the side of a building before reaching the top.

With a thumbs up, he scaled down it, slower, she noted and yelling. Calling for help. Of course, some part of her was ready to leave there and then and go to him. But she knew the set up and that he'd be fine.

This was a procedure the scarlet speedster had repeated time and time again before eventually, and in a matter of moments, he was back in STAR labs and taking of his mask. Through elongated breaths, he put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I don't get it," he began, slightly defeated. "She didn't show."

"Don't worry, man." Cisco suddenly began as he got to his feet and looked upon his friend with a clap of his hands. "It's time for plan B."

"Plan B?" Kara began with a raised brow. "I didn't know we had a Plan B?"

"I always have something stuffed my sleeve. Barry, let's go."


	4. Alliances

"So that's your big plan?" Kara asked with a raise of her brow and in Cisco's direction. It sounded feasible, but even if she didn't know them, she wasn't entirely sure if she'd show up with that plan alone.

With a smile and a nod, Cisco nodded his head, "'course. We just go to the top of STAR labs and shout her name. If she's any kind of hero she'll just show up."

"You're usually good at these kind of things Cisco, but I have to say, this plan sounds like it's doomed from the beginning. Besides, you were the one who named her Supergirl, you can't be entirely sure that she'll even respond to a name like that," Caitlin shrugged with a purse of her lips.

Kara refrained from chuckling before clearing her throat and fixing the glasses that were set upon her face. The doctor had a point there. Cisco looked slightly defeated as he stared upon the two women and sighed.

"Barry would think this is a good idea," he mumbled before folding his arms across his chest.

"Speaking of," Kara began, turning her head, "wasn't he just here?"

Downstairs, Barry had ran to meet Dr Wells. Of course, he thought that Cisco had a pretty solid plan, but seeing as his last one had failed so poorly, he was more invested in talking to his mentor more than anyone else right now. Besides, if this Supergirl was part of Zoom's meta-team, Wells would be the one to recognise her the quickest.

"Here," the speedster started, lifting a remote from the table behind the man and pointing it in the direction of the screen that sat in front of him.

Harrison, who had been writing equations on his board, sighed and turned his head. Barry always had a bad habit of disturbing him when he didn't want to be disturbed. Which was nearly always. "Mr Allen, I thought I told you…" He paused, letting his eyes catch the screen in front of him, "fascinating," he began, lowering the glasses upon his face an pushing them into his hair.

Watching as a woman flew King Shark into the air so effortlessly and at speed had caught his attention and he was now very interested in why Barry had arrived to show him this.

"Is she from your Earth?" The Speedster questioned with his brows raised before walking closer to the screen and pointing to Supergirl. "If she is, is she good? Can we trust her? She saved my life earlier."

Wells, who had been carefully studying every small movement on the screen turned his head. "No," he mumbled, "she is not of my Earth. A meta from this one I'm presuming. Brute strength, flight. Did you catch her name?"

"Cisco has opted to name her Supergirl. He wanted to make Kara nostalgic for home. She has a Superman there."

With a nod of his head, Wells continued looking at the screen, "what do you want from me Mr Allen then? In regards to this, "Supergirl?"

Barry bit down on his lip and scratched the back of his neck. "I think she can help us take down Zoom. If she's not on his team, we can make her be on ours. Think about it, she can fly! Boom, advantage number one. She looks strong, really strong. She won't be so easy for Zoom to take out. We'd be idiots to not at least try-"

"Absolutely not."

"What? But Harry-"

"She may not be on Zoom's "team," Mr Allen, but that doesn't mean she'll automatically be on ours either. This is our fight. Not hers. Now, I'm not saying you shouldn't be gracious for her heroic efforts, but a simple thank you will suffice. That is all."

Barry, who was now frustrated, ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. He of course had been an idiot for even suggesting something so out there to Wells. He was never open for change.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr Allen. But like I said. This is the Flash's battle. Not "Supergirl's."

Clicking his tongue, Barry nodded and put the remote down beside Wells, making sure the screen was still playing. "I'm going to prove you wrong," he nodded.

…

"Hey," Barry mumbled as he rejoined his group of friends and Kara. She immediately picked up on the disappointed look that was set upon his features, but stopped herself from walking forward and placing a hand onto his shoulder. Although she wanted to, she wasn't sure that was her place. Instead, she watched on as Caitlin did instead.

"Wells won't help us. To bring Supergirl out, I mean."

"I didn't think he would," the woman nodded before sitting back against a table and sighing.

Kara who had been silent, watched the others and the way their body language was presenting themselves. And although she had been so adamant with herself not to bring Supergirl back to Earth-1 and hold her off until they worked out how to get her back to Earth-3, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. As though she was holding them back from something. Scratching her cheek, she licked her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. These were the people who were trying to get her home after all. Maybe she owed them this one thing. Besides, she was able to pull off her quiet girl gone superhero on her own Earth, who's to say she couldn't do it on this one too?

"Who cares what he says?" She started quietly before clearing her throat and offering a wide smile, "Barry, you're the Flash! Okay? Supergirl would be crazy not to want to help you. She saved you. I mean.. that's got to count for something, right?"

Barry lifted his head slightly and offered a warm smile in Kara's direction. How did she do that? Be so positive and encouraging? How did she even have the strength to do that? It struck him really, that he had only suddenly realised she'd did nothing but keep that smile rested upon her lips. Not once had she let them see her look down, or lost or alone. And was a lot for him to even take in. She hadn't really grieved with the idea of being away from her own Earth. But instead focused a lot of her attentions on making sure they did not see her look sad. And as he stared at her, the smile that rested on his lips couldn't help but grow wider.

"You're right," he started getting up from his leaning against the table and pointing his finger. You're so right. Who cares if Wells thinks we're doomed to get her on our side. We've got to try. That's all we can do."

Approaching Kara, he laid his hand gently onto her arm and gave a small smile, "thanks." He proceeded to look at the others before giving a nod, "tonight. I'll call for her tonight."

…

Kara had opted to return to Caitlin's before the STAR labs teams' meeting with Supergirl. Again, she was nervous. More so than she had been with Barry calling her to meet them earlier. This time, Supergirl was going to be on display, right in front of their faces. And by the way they had so much faith in her, made her anxious.

Running a hand through her blonde hair, she pulled her hands through the holes in her suited arms and stretched her fingers. Although she had done this plenty, this time felt different. New even.

Turning her body to look at herself in the mirror, Kara straightened out her skirt and inhaled. The Supergirl of Earth-1. That's what she was now. Was she going to be that forever?

Seeing herself in costume, it was hitting her hard. Bursts of her Earth-3 life flashed through her mind. Images of Alex, Hank. Winn and James. Even Cat. It was straining. Not letting the others see her hurting over her other life. But everyone she did, something seemed to get in her way.

Like now.

Her alarm buzzed behind her and she jumped before wiping her face. Leaving her spot, she went to the bedside table and turned it off. With a sigh, she fixed her cape onto her back and shook her arms at either side of her body. With a clip of her boots, Kara moved to the window of Caitlin's spare room and stared over at the roof of STAR labs where she could see the faint lights of where her new friends stood. With a small sigh, the blonde opened the window and shot forward and towards the sill before pushing her hands behind her and flying into the air.

"She'll come," Barry nodded as Cisco once again questioned the whereabouts of their supposed hero. Granted, it was cold, and they had been there for little over an hour. But Barry was positive. He was sure that she would show, he had to.

"Supergirl!" He called again, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting into the night sky. "Supergirl!"

"Face it bro, my plan bombed and failed. Once again, she's not gonna show, and my toes are crying for me to go and slip on a pair of bed socks and drink a hot cup of cocoa marathoning Harry Potter."

"She'll show!" Barry started again annoyed. "Everything has gone to hell in the past couple weeks. Everything! Jay. Jesse. Everything!" He wiped his hands across his face.

Both Caitlin and Cisco stared at their friend and swallowed before looking at each other. Feeling slightly guilty, Cisco wiped his hands on his khakis. Licking his lips, he turned his head and stared off into the dark before pausing.

With a pause, he furrowed his brows before slapping Barry's arm. "Dude. Dude."

"What, Cisco?" Barry began with his hands placed on his hips. Moving his body to follow his friends line of vision, the Speedster stopped before taking a small step forward.

"It's her."

…

Watching Supergirl approach them, he paused and could feel the small tug of a smile begin to pull at his features. This was really her. She'd actually shown up and now they were about to meet her. Like properly.

"Close your mouth, dude," Cisco nudged as he watched Supergirl get closer to them too. Of course, he knew why Barry's mouth was open, but still. It was rude to stare. Fixing his long, dark hair, Cisco pulled at his shirt and awaited the woman to stand next to them.

Caitlin on the other hand had been quiet, instead very focused on how this woman seemed to navigate her way through the air. From what she could see, there were no wings. And she wasn't spinning her arms like Barry seemed to do when he wanted to fly. No she simply hovered in the air as though testing gravity. And to Caitlin, it was astounding.

The three stayed very quiet as they watched Supergirl approach, in awe in how she held herself.

Kara on the other hand could feel her heart rate increase, as well as feel the kicks her stomach. Never mind butterflies, she felt as though there was a whole zoo in there.

Finally nearing the edge, she paused and hovered in the air, not entirely ready of herself to stand next to them. This was her first impression, and under no circumstances did she want them being able to draw any kind of comparisons between herself and Kara. Or herself and Supergirl. She still wasn't entirely sure on how that worked yet.

Looking down at them, she offered a small smile before raising her brows.

"What's your name?" Cisco started almost immediately, taking a step toward her and the edge of the building.

"Well, according to you, I'm Supergirl," she was hit with sudden deja vu. "I heard you calling, and so I came."

"You heard us?" Caitlin quizzed, "from where?"

"I have quite the ear," Kara started with a nod of her head, "if I concentrate hard enough, I could probably hear all the over at Star City."

Cisco's mouth fell open and he was once again hitting Barry on the arm. Of course now, for a different reason entirely. Kara on the other hand looked more relieved. Thankful that she had gotten the supposed Green Arrow's city right, she relaxed. If only by slightly.

"Why did you call for me?"

It was Barry's turn to step forward, of course, he had been watching her too. Just like the other's, but this time he was taking in her features. All of her features. If he thought it once, he had thought it a thousand times. This woman demanded attention, and now that he was getting a real look at her face, he didn't want to pull away.

But she had practically asked it of him, so The Flash began speaking, "we need your help."

"You can start with taking that mask off Flash," the blonde simply replied with a small smile. "I don't have a mask, so I'm not hiding anything… and if I'm being completely honest, I can see right through it. X-Ray vision is scarce amongst the people here. That's handy."

Cisco squealed again and this time grabbed Caitlin's arm, "X-Ray vision," he started in whisper.

Barry, doing as he was told, pulled off his mask. Where was this woman when they needed to find out who Zoom was. Ruining a hand through his air, the man bit down on his lip. "There. No secrets. In fact… I'm Barry Allen, Supergirl. What's your name?"

Kara paused. She hadn't expected that. Trust her to get cocky and try and get him to take his mask off. Letting her features fall, she looked upon the trio with a shake of her head. "No.." she started slowly, trying not to let her voice slip from that cool demeanour she was going with. "That's something I don't want to discuss right now. If you don't mind."

Barry understand. He was frustrated, but he understood. "Alright, Supergirl. That's alright. We just want your help. If you don't want to tell us your name, that's okay." He paused, "can we trust you?"

Kara stared at him slightly, waiting for her chance to reply until finally, she nodded. "You can trust me." After breathing in, she pushed forward, letting her feet delicately to the roof on which the rest of them stood, folding her arms across her chest.

"So.. tell me about Zoom."


	5. Enter Zoom

**A/N** just a couple things I wanna point out with the last chapter and this one.

Firstly, Team Flash do not question Supergirl's knowledge of Zoom. They said they believed she was a meta in hiding from Central City. Therefore, she would know.

Second, although Kara has stated some of her powers to the team, they do not the full extent of powers just yet.

Enjoy!

...

He's dreaming about her. Again. It's the third night in a row that he has been, but for Barry, Supergirl won't stop occupying his mind. She practically consumes it when he isn't out fighting crime himself. And when she shows? He loses his breath and she's right back in his mind again.

Tonight, she's saving him. He's falling, from the sixteenth story of a burning building. He can't regain himself to pick up enough speed and just run down the wall like he normally does, and just when he thinks he's about to hit the curb, Supergirl swoops in and catches him. Rests him easily on the ground and gives him one of those smiles she has seemingly been giving his team more of these days. And he stares.

Like he always does in reality too.

He picks up every feature. From the small scar she has beside her left brow, or the tiny, tiny freckles that pepper her nose. Sometimes, he thinks she knows he's staring at her. At which point, Supergirl is very adamant to lower her head or turn away from him slightly. And often, Barry is left wondering why someone with her beauty would ever feel embarrassed by someone admiring it. But he never questions it. After all, she doesn't wear a mask. Maybe she's trying to hide herself a little better.

In his dream, she doesn't turn her head. She simply stared at him, and conscious or not, his heart-rate increases. The moon that occupies his slumber casts a clear white light across the bridge of her nose and makes her eyes twinkle a shade brighter. His imagination maybe, he can't help but think this is what she would look like if he were ever to see the moon cast itself like that onto her face in reality.

In dreamland, he thanks her and she gives him a nod. They stare longer and soon, she is leaning forward to press a kiss against his cheek. He smiles, and just like that, she is off and flying away. Just like she does in real life.

She's often leaving him to it in the normal day to day routine, only really coming to help if she believes he needs it. And when it's time for them to discuss the topics of Zoom. She ensures that it's night and that it's on the roof of STAR labs where no-one can really see her.

Again, nothing Barry finds particularly out of the ordinary.

There was of course the reveal of her name. He was yet to discover it, besides the fact that she knew his. In his dreams, she never calls him Flash. It's always Barry. He likes that it's always Barry in that reality.

He wonders what kind of name Supergirl would have. Would she have something cool and classy, that fit her. Like Allyson. Or maybe she had a typical name like Diana. Or maybe, maybe she called Dylan. Or Sam. Maybe Anna. Not that he thought any of those names really suited her. But he was still trying to see what fit. He certainly hoped it was something that at least fit someone of her calibre.

As his dream continued, and as he watched Supergirl fly away, he noted how everything seemed to change. The crystal clear night time sky grew thick and heavy with dark clouds that blocked out the light that had been previously shining on Supergirl's face. Instead everything was dark.

His eyes wondered to see where she was. High above him, she halted, staring beneath her before her brows scrunched and the air grew heavy. Blue light met the corner of Barry's eye before it immediately headed in Supergirl's direction. Bouncing off of the building she had just saved Barry and struck her. Knocking her immediately to the ground.

He tried to run to her. Grab her like she had saved him and run with her in his arms. Get her away from what he knew was coming. But his feet were stuck. And quickly, he noted how the blue light had vanished and in its place stood Zoom. The same Zoom was standing over Supergirl who was coughing and gasping for breath.

Lifting his head, he looked at Barry before removing his mask and smirking. Jay Garrick smirked. Smirked as he stood over Supergirl. With one hand, he lifted her by the throats and brought her to her feet. "This is what you bring to defeat me? Me!?" He began, anger dripping off of his tongue as he stared at the Scarlet Speedster. "A glorified cheerleader in a cute skirt. Really Barry. I thought you would've come up with something a little better than that. Though I must commend you on your choice of companionship. She's a step up from the man in green."

Barry tried to move his legs again, to run. To help her. But nothing was working. He couldn't budge. He couldn't speak. His body ached as he tried to do something. Anything.

Jay laughed before slipping back on his mask. One hand still holding Supergirl, the other now moving at rapid pace. "Pathetic." In one sweep his hand pushed forward and went through the woman's chest, her eyes widening and her grip around his wrist tightening. He pulled it back and dropped her to the ground, limp. Barry stood still. Searching for any kind of movement in Supergirl's body. But to no avail.

Sitting up quickly, and sweating, the young speedster stared around his room, the quiet light from the moon shining in and onto his bed sheets. Trying to catch his breath, he gripped his chest before falling back against the pillows and looking upon the roof above him. She had died. She had died in his dream, and for the first time since asking Supergirl to help, he realised just how big of an ask that actually was.

The scene replayed in his mind, over and over. He wondered, had that been real, how would he tell her family? Had that been real, how would they ever know? He didn't know her name, and again, he was hit with a reality check. He didn't even know the name of the woman who occupied his dreams.

Settling back into his pillow, he gripped his sheets. Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow she was coming to learn more. Tomorrow, he would get to know the real Supergirl.

Or at least, he would try to.

…

"Morning," Barry started as entered STAR labs the next day, smiling at his friends. Cisco was sitting at his desk, as usual, slurping on some fizzy drink that Caitlin had told him so many times over would rot his teeth. She was over by the clear board, scribbling numbers and letters down and bitting on her lip, trying to work out whatever algorithm it was she was working on. And Kara. Kara was sitting in the corner chewing on what he assumed was a pen and intensely flicking the pages of a book. Her eyes were concentrated, and the only ones that didn't look up at him when he greeted the group.

That made him smile, for the short while she had been here, Barry had grown fond of her. She was a nice addition to their little group. She was cute and funny, and really? It would pain him to say goodbye when they finally worked out how to get her home.

Clapping his hands, Barry licked his lips as he pulled his eyes off of her and walked further into the room and told just a little, in front of his suit. Rubbing his hands together now, he cocked his head before licking his lips.

"Okay, listen," he began to the group who now each turned their heads in order to look at him. He always liked that feeling. "I was thinking about it a lot last night, and we need to talk about Supergirl."

"What about Supergirl?" Cisco began with a raised brow, his straw an inch away from his lips. "Is about her suit? Because man, I have been thinking the same thing! We need to show her the mods I've been designing. She-"

"You've been redesigning her suit?" Kara piped in, slightly curious, slightly upset that Cisco thought there was something wrong with in the first place. She and Winn had worked hard on that suit. They'd bonded over it.

"No no. Not any physical changes. More like the kinds of things we line with Barry's suit. Heart monitor, vitals monitor. That kind of stuff. Though, I do wanna try and persuade her to do something about that stupid looking S on her chest."

Kara's head cocked again, and her fist lowered, only for her to snap the pen she had been chewing on earlier in her hand. The S wasn't stupid. And if she ever got the chance to tell Cisco that as Supergirl, she definitely would.

"Guys," Barry started again, trying to get the pair's attention. "I'm not talking about her suit. I'm talking about her. We need to talk about her and we need to talk to her. I think we should get her to tell us her name. Tell us who she is."

It was Kara who was suddenly interrupting the conversation this time. A laugh escaping her as she did so. Lowering her head, she shook it slightly before lifting her eyes. She'd put her foot in it. They were all staring.

"What's so funny about that?" Barry asked with a slight cock of his head, his brows furrowed in confusion. Had he said something wrong?

"Nothing… uh.. nothing. I was- just remembering about this puppy video I saw? Yeah. It was skateboarding. Our animals back home don't do that. I'll send you the link later.." she waved with another chuckle. This time more awkward.

"How do you suppose we get her to tell us her name?" Caitlin began to Barry, half ignoring Kara's face because she was sure she would laugh. "She was very adamant the first time we asked her."

"We'll think of something?" Barry began, optimistic. "I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like I already know her."

Kara shifted in her seat, her eyes lowering themselves from Barry and back onto the book she had been flicking through. No reason to give herself away now, was there. And she was sure keeping her head down was the right way to approach this now.

"Come on guys, haven't you noticed? She kind of always smiles. Never takes herself too seriously. Gets really into the idea of helping to save the city. I trust her. I just- want her to know she can trust us too. And I think that begins with her telling us her name. She knows ours."

Cisco slurped on his drink for a long time. The noise of it echoing around the room and causing Kara to roll her eyes. That was a sound she could get used to not hearing everyday.

"I don't know man," he began again. "We knew Oliver's secret pretty fast. Within the couple days he was here." He paused, turning his head to look at Kara and then look back at Barry who by now looked like he was ready to slap Cisco across the head. "Sorry, man."

"Hey… don't apologise to me. We can just wait until Oliver visits and then you can say you're sorry." Cisco ducked his head and slurped on his drink once again, moving back to his desk and putting his feet up nervously.

"Speaking of Oliver," Caitlin began, putting the lid onto her marker and fixing at her skirt, "have you talked to him since the arrival of Supergirl? Has he said anything about her helping us?"

"He's wrapped up with a lot of things in Star City right now, I didn't want to bother him.."

"I'm just saying, maybe it'd be good to get his take on our situation."

Sitting in her chair, Kara twiddled her thumbs. Immediately, she had put together that this Oliver was the Green Arrow. The one Barry had told her a lot about. A man who had no powers, but swore to protect his city with nothing but his skill and a bow and arrow. Admirable, really, she thought, but then, she wondered, why is input was so important in regards to Supergirl. Scratching her cheek, she licked her lips. It was a little unusual. Supergirl being talked about in this context when she was in the room. It was different.

"I trust her. That should be enough," Barry began at Caitlin with a small nod. "So does Joe. You two do. And if you all do, then that's good enough for me. Who knows. Maybe I'll be able to get Oliver to meet her. That would be cool."

"Yeah, if you want Supergirl to end up with two arrows in her back." Kara chuckled again, she liked that they didn't quite know everything about her powers, it was a little more interesting that way.

Before long, she was back and looking at her book. Her mind contemplating the idea of actually revealing herself to the group. What that would be like. But again, worry was the main factor in her not wanting to. She didn't want them to be wary or cautious. She could build their trust as Supergirl first and then maybe, maybe she could tell them. For now, this secret was hers.

Hearing faint flicker, the blonde lifted her head and looked at the monitor at which Cisco sat. That flicker meant they were about to get an incoming call about a Meta. And no longer wanting to sit in this room, the woman was quickly on her feet and making a move towards Caitlin. Barry wanted to talk to Supergirl after all. What better way than to show at the latest crime nutjob? Moving towards the other woman, she offered a smile before giving her a small smile. "I'm gonna go home. Or uh- your place for a little while," she nodded, "work on that CV."

"You're working on a CV?" Barry questioned, his hands on his hips and a small smile across his features.

"Who knows how long I'm gonna be here. I wanna help with the rent if I can," Kara started with a fix of her glasses. "Catch you guys up later." With that, she was gone and slipping out into the hallway corridors. It was time for crime fighting.

"Working on a CV, huh?" Barry chuckled as he looked at Caitlin.

"I told her she didn't have to, but I get the feeling she isn't the kind of person who can just sit still and let the world pass them by. She's great company though, and her getting a job could be fun. Even if I did suggest she just work here for us."

Barry scratched his neck as he looked at the empty doorway Kara had just passed through. "Maybe being here with all the metas is a little overwhelming," he smiled before a low ring caught his attention.

"New Meta spotted on Grayson Avenue," Cisco remarked. "Shouldn't be too bad. Maybe you'll get there before Supergirl this time."and

Whizzing to put on his suit, Barry pointed. "For the last time. I let her get there first yesterday. I just…. circled the perimeter." With that he was off.

…

Staring over the city, Jay Garrick, more likely known as Hunter Zoloman, stood behind a pane of glass. His latest antagonist rallying up the crowds below him into a frenzy. Smirking, he cocked his head. It would only be a matter of time before Barry showed up. In all this "good guy" glory. For one, Zoloman had been sure that his new meta would be able to take the speedster out.

He hadn't been to this Earth in a while. Instead venturing others, picking out their speedsters and sending them to an early demise.

Barry was still his greatest enemy, more fun to torture, yes, but still his greatest threat to being the fastest man alive.

Resting his hand on the pane of glass, he continued to watch the crowds below him before something caught his attention. Something blue. And red. With sandy blonde hair. Furrowing his brows, his mouth fell open slightly as he realised he was staring upon a woman.

Not just any woman.

"Kara?" He whispered, unsure of himself. "It can't be."


	6. Long Live

I want to apologise for the delay in this chapter. Uni has been kicking my ass, but finally, we're here! And to make it up to you guys, here's an extra long chapter and there is a lot of Karry. Enjoy!

N.B to the guest who linked me to the Superflash vid on YouTube, it was A+!

…

"Whoo," Barry started as he made his way through he halls of STAR labs. Feeling a rush come over him was nothing new, in fact, it was something he always experienced it when he was off fighting Metas, but ever since Supergirl had started helping him, he always found himself getting a little more into the action, and trying harder to take his enemies out.

It was definitely better than being on his own, that was for sure.

Of course, as she always did, she had left him shortly after their defeat, but he had been anticipating that. She was no stranger to leaving. But as he walked through the STAR labs hallways, he knew now that he was determined to get her to stay a little longer.

Besides, he was more sure now than ever, he needed to get her name.

Turning a corner, he took off his cowl and outstretched his arms as he stepped into the main room of their den and smiled. "Did you guys see how awesome that was? I think Supergirl is giving Oliver a run for his money. She's an awesome teammate! And hey did you see that-"

The speedster paused, quickly realising that the room was almost empty. No Caitlin, or Cisco, not even Harry. Letting his eyes drift around the room, the only person who actually occupied it, was Kara. A little strange seeing as she didn't stay here often, but still.

Noting that she had headphones on her head, and considering that he could hear the music blasting from all the way to the door, he knew she couldn't hear him. Shaking his head with a smile, he noted the donuts that were set across her lap and the sugar that was set across the corner of her lips. She was reading. And for a second, he caught himself staring. He was doing that a lot with the new women in his life and realised, he needed to maybe tone it down.

Putting his hands on his hips, he stepped forward and reached for the left headphone. Jumping back slightly, Kara felt the back of her eyes begin to heat up before she quickly lifted her head up to see Barry. Thankful that she hadn't brought herself any further, Kara offered a smile to him.

Sitting up, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled the headphones off of her head. "Have you read this before?" She gestured, lifting the book that had been sprawled across her knees.

"Alice in Wonderland?" Barry quizzed with a lift of his brow. "You don't have that on your Earth?"

Shaking her head, Kara looked back down at the pages before putting in her bookmark. She of course, hadn't really had the time to settle down and read it properly, given the fact that she wanted to get back here before Barry did. But there was something very appealing about this Alice in Wonderland.

"No, but I can somewhat relate to the idea of getting lost in a place that is so foreign to you," she offered a smile again before looking up at Barry. "And I may or may not have a thing for a rabbit wearing a waistcoat."

Turning her looked around the room. Guilt still consumed him in the fact that he had brought Kara here, and the idea of her telling him that she related to something as out there as Alice and Wonderland wasn't helping that.

"Uh- where is everyone?" He questioned, trying to change the subject. It wasn't like them to be noticeably absent.

"They went to Big Belly Burger. Said they didn't need to stick around after you and Supergirl defeated the meta."

"Very unlike them," Barry remarked with a chuckle before finally facing Kara again, "you didn't go?"

"I walked in as they were leaving, and I kinda-" she lifted her box of donuts with a smile, "I was fine."

Chuckling, Barry gave Kara a small nod and smile before lowering his head and taking a seat next to her, "yeah speaking of, you kind of have a little something right here," he pointed to the corner of his lip. "It's not too bad, but it's there."

Kara bit her lip, almost sure that if she could blush, she would be right now. Embarrassed, she lifted her finger to her lips and gently wiped at it. "Got it?"

"No.."

She tried again, "now?"

"Yeah.. No," Barry laughed.

With one last go, she tried again, missing it all over again. Barry laughed at again at how she was attempting to find the sugar thaws on her face, finding it almost too adorable to even concentrate properly. Leaning forward, he took off the glove that was on his right hand before placing his thumb on the corner of her lip and removing the sugar.

"Good as new," he nodded, finding himself staring at Kara's face a little longer than he supposed he should have. Staring at the different features that were there. More notably he picked up on the tiny scar that was placed on the corner of her brow. It was almost as though he recognised it.

"How'd you get that scar?" He pointed, concern laced through his voice.

"Uh," Kara began, lifting her hand to her eyebrows, "when I was younger, I was playing with my dog, Krypto," she smiled, "he was kind of fond of chasing stones. Well, I was seven, we were outside, I threw a rock and well," the blonde girl chuckled and pointed to her brow, "he swept me right off of my feet." Smiling, she lifted her eyes and smiled. There was story she hadn't told in forever, or at least she hadn't talked about Krypto since Alex had asked her if she had had any pets on Krypton when she first arrived on Earth. Of course, Barry didn't know the entire context, but she was happy to be telling someone on this Earth something.

Barry leant back in the chair and laughed. Picturing a very small version of Kara being swept off of her feet by a rock loving dog. "Sorry," he held up his hand, "I shouldn't be laughing."

Kara shook her head, "it's quite funny actually. My father thought it was hilarious, my mother not so much. I remember her fussing, and yelling at the dog."

"What do they do?" Barry then went on to ask, now fully invested in actually talking to Kara. Invested in knowing about her life. Her family. That was something he hadn't really tried to do since he had brought her here. He wanted to distract himself from that. And maybe, that was why most of his attention had been focused on Supergirl, and for that, he felt slightly guilty. Kara deserved his attention.

"My mother was kind of like a judge? My father a scientist. They were brilliant. honestly. Hard to believe that they made someone as ditzy as me," she chuckled. "They were amazing."

"Were?" Barry started slowly.

"They died. When I was thirteen.. In a fire. But before you say you're sorry, which everyone seems to say, I was lucky. I was adopted by a wonderful family who didn't treat me as anything else but theirs. And I got a sister. I always wanted a sister. I'm not saying I don't miss my family, but I am lucky."

Barry stared at Kara for a few long moments, his hands folding across his knees as he listened to her, relating to almost everything she was saying. How was it that he failed to talk to her alone before this? Of course guilt was at the threshold, but the longer they sat here, the more he was realising he shouldn't have let that stop him from at least talking to her.

Nodding, he licked his lips and offered a very small smile. "I get that," he whispered, almost too scared to start talking to her. "I.. Lost my mom when I was eleven. She was murdered. My dad, he went to jail for it. He didn't do it though," he nodded. "I knew that he didn't. But you know, I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I lost my family. But then suddenly, I had gained a new one.."

"Iris and Joe," Kara nodded.

"Yeah," Barry mimicked before setting a smile across his features. "Like you said, I got lucky."

Sitting there for a few long moments, the pair of them sat in silence and simply took in the fact that they were very similar. Both in their childhood experiences, and as Kara mentally noted, in their need to save people.

Barry on the other hand, couldn't help but keep lifting his eyes to Kara. Staring at her for moments at a time before looking away. She intrigued him, more than he would admit to the rest of team Flash, but she did. She was carefree, and lighthearted and honestly, he enjoyed her presence and the dynamic she had brought to their lives. Especially given her circumstances.

Kara hadn't missed it either. The stares Barry was giving her. They were the same kind of stares he was always giving Supergirl, and to some extent, she was a little worried that maybe he had picked up on the fact that they were the same person. But being the optimist that she was, that idea was quickly pushed to the back of her head, and she instead claimed that the speedster was in fact simply trying to work out. And so, the silence continued.

It was Barry picking up the sound of music that seemed to capture his attention again. Laughing he pointed to the iPod that was at Kara's side and pointed. "You got one of those already then, huh?" He asked with a smile.

"No, no. It's Caitlin's. I wanted to go to the library earlier. She said I could borrow it. I gotta say, I love some of her music. Or maybe I should say, some of this Earth's music. Like- Ooh, Taylor Swift! You know, on my Earth, she had a go at punk? It didn't last very long. But this? I love this," she lifted Caitlin's iPod and and pulled out the earphones and let the song begin to play.

"Long Live?" Barry nodded with a raise of his brow and a nod of his head. Noting how Kara was chuckling, he cleared his throat. "Iris listened to her a lot growing up."

"Uh-huh," Kara laughed with a bite of her lip. "You're a Taylor Swift fan Barry Allen, it's okay to admit it," she pointed, her smile never fading.

"Shut up," the brunette replied before looking around the room and clapping his hands against his knees, "come on," he finished before getting to his feet. Speeding off, he returned in his normal clothes before offering his hand, taking the iPod out of hers and and placing it beside her. Once Kara was on her own feet, he gently placed his hand on her side and held the other up.

With one small step, he began to move her to the words that were being sung. The music was low, but he appreciated that they could still hear it.

" _We were the kings and the queens_

 _And they read off our names_

 _The night you danced like you knew our lives..._ "

Kara smiled slightly as the two of them swayed with the music, simply laughing at how Barry had seemingly brought about the first real moment of comfort she had had since she had arrived to this Earth. Not that she hadn't been settling herself here, but this, this felt like the first time the worry of returning was starting to disappear. Feeling him lead her into the centre of the room, she followed, smiling.

" _You held your head like a hero_

 _On a history book page..._ "

Kara lifted her finger to Barry as the words continued to be sang, only for him to shake his head slightly, laughing. He enjoyed this. It was nice to relax. Even it was with something as small as dancing around the STAR labs rooms. Especially if it was with Kara. She was making him smile, and appreciated that with the amount of stress he had been under lately.

 _"Long live the walls we crashed through_

 _All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

 _I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made..._ "

Spinning Kara on her spot, Barry laughed as she smiled. Her skirt twirling as she did so. He realised, this must have been a good thing for her too. He knew she was the kind of person who seemed to always be smiling, but this was the first time, he'd honestly heard her laugh. In two weeks.

Grinning, her turned her back to him, coincidentally making her trip, only slightly. Landing in his arms, the two chuckled as she tried to get back to her feet as he helped her up. Laughing, Kara lowered her head, only slightly embarrassed, but at least reassured that Barry was laughing too. Resting her hand on his shirt, the blonde regained her balance and finally lifted her eyes to him.

Barry paused as he looked upon her, how she was staring at him like he had been staring at Supergirl. How he had been staring at her. He knew that look, he'd practised it too much as of late to not know what that look meant. Feeling her hand gently scratch across the fabric of his shirt, he almost lost his breath.

He hadn't taken in how beautiful Kara actually was until this very moment. Of course, he'd picked up that she was attractive, but this was the first time he was actually realising how _beautiful_ she was. The music in the background quickly became zoned out as the man tried to catch his breath. No longer laughing, or smiling, but standing there, his mouth open.

Kara wasn't different. She wasn't smiling anymore either, instead just watching him. She hadn't been this close to him since she had arrived here, and now that she had taken up the mantle of Supergirl on this Earth, she had been trying hard to make sure they weren't relatively close to begin with. But now standing here, and staring into Barry's eyes, that idea had been abandoned.

She was struggling to catch her breath and really, before she could even realise it, she was leaning closer to him. Her hand tugged on the fabric a little tighter, and she inhaled. She could feel everything with him. Her heart rate escalated and her gaze wondered. Her eyes flickering to his lips.

" _Hold on to spinning around_

 _Confetti falls to the ground_

 _May these memories break our fall_

 _Can you take a moment.._ "

Coincidentally, Barry was mimicking her, his hand tightening around her hip just a little. His heart picking up. His palms almost sweaty. Leaning closer, he could feel the tip of Kara's nose, a small smile coming across his features as it did. Her eyes stared into his as he did so, and or a second, he swore he almost stopped breathing. He'd never seen anything like them. So blue, and so clear, and they were looking right at him. Licking his lips, he lifted his eyes to look at hers, his hand that had been holding hers moving to cradle her cheek. With one sweeping movement, his thumb moved across her cheeks, and her hair was being pushed out of her eyes. Closing his, he leant closer, almost feeling Kara's breath against his skin.

"Wow!" Came the sound of someone behind them and quickly the two jumped apart. Turning to the doorway, Cisco, Caitlin and Iris stood. Each with a Big Belly Burger bag in their hands. The former hand one hand across his eyes as he stood there, his mouth almost shaped into a frown. "Please we didn't walk into anything, did we. Did we?"

Barry and Kara, who had been standing next to each other were pulling apart, fast and looking anywhere but at the three friends who stood with their food. Kara quickly moved to turn the music off and look at the floor whilst Barry moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

Iris was the first to step in, nudging Cisco for his idiotic behaviour and shook her head. If anything, she was glad to see Barry opening himself up to Kara. He'd been having a tough enough time of it lately.

Moving towards her best friend, she rested her hand on his shoulder and leant closer to him, a smile tugging at her lips. "Unlucky," she chuckled. "We've never been the best at timing." Offering him another smile, the woman held up the bag she had been holding and shook it, "we brought you guys burgers." She turned to Kara and smiled, "because by now we've all noticed those donuts were not going to fill you."

Caitlin chuckled behind Iris, "we had a long talk about how jealous we are of that."

Cisco, who had still been standing in the doorway with his hands over eyes, peeked through his fingers at everyone else who occupied the room. "We leave for half an hour and you two just.." he shook his head, "how'd the Meta fighting go Barry?"

Barry licked his lips and turned his head to Cisco and nodded. "Huh? Yeah, uh yeah." His eyes wondered to Kara momentarily before he cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Shaking his head, he looked over at his friend, "it's gotten better since Supergirl started helping. And I know it probably feels like I'm always beating around the bush about it, but I was serious in what I said earlier, I wanna know her name."

…

"So, what was that?" Caitlin began as she looked over at Kara, she, Iris and the blonde finally getting some alone time. "That thing, with you and Barry," the brunette grinned and puckered her lips. "I didn't think you had a thing for him.." She looked into the glass room that Barry and Cisco now stood in, chatting.

"Neither did I.." Kara mumbled, not exactly sure of herself as to whether or not that was the complete truth. She sometimes found herself thinking about him. Or maybe she was thinking about him as The Flash. Or just Barry. She hadn't settled her mind with that just quite yet. And the more she was thinking about it, the more it was confusing her. They'd been caught up in the moment. That's what it was. It had to be that..

"Hey- you okay?" Iris asked, sitting on Kara's other side and resting her hand on her knee with a smile. "You disappointed we walked in on you?"

"We could all go and leave you two alone?" Caitlin chuckled, with Iris giving her a small nod.

"We can drag Cisco with us."

Resting her head in her hands, the blonde chuckled and then lowered her head before looking over at Caitlin and Iris. She didn't mean to look as though this were tearing her up inside, but how else should she have felt. She was lying to them. Lying to all of them. About who she was, where she was usually going. What she was doing with her nights. And the guilt of that was overwhelming.

Scratching her nose, the blonde lifted her eyes to her new friends and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to complicate anything."

...

"Dude, I cannot, cannot, believe you almost kissed Kara, what were you thinking?" Cisco started, slapping his friend's chest with the back of his hand.

"Wha-ow?" Barry began, his brows furrowing and his hand going to his chest. "I don't know," he looked over his shoulder and at Kara who was talking to Caitlin, "we were just.. Talking. And then- she has so much in common with me, Cisco. Okay? I've been so focused on Supergirl, so distracted by her, that I didn't even give Kara a second glance, and you know, I didn't think I was going to be able to either. I felt, I felt so guilty about her being here, away from her family.."

He paused again and leant back against the glass wall and let a small smile tug at his lips, "but then I realised, I shouldn't have been doing that. And Cisco, wow, her eyes. I mean.. Wow."

Bringing his hand to his head, Barry bit down on his lip, a smile forming at his lips. "We didn't mean for it to happen, but it almost nearly did.."

Cisco, who had been watching him, lowered his head and walked forward to him, his hand moving to Barry's arm. "That's great man.. But what about when she has to go home?"

…

"Why would you complicate anything?" Iris questioned as she looked over to Kara, concern lacing her features as she looked upon her. She wasn't a stranger to knowing when there was something wrong and to her, this looked a lot more than Kara just concerned about disrupting their group.

Kara who had been listening to Barry's and Cisco's conversation found herself smiling, only slightly before Cisco's statement had hit her. He was right there. About her leaving.

"If you guys find a way to get me home soon, maybe Barry and I should just forget that even happened." Getting her to feet, the blonde turned and ran her hand through her ponytail. Offering a smile to the girls, she paused. "Thanks," she nodded, reaching for her book and then her coat. Pulling it on, she started to turn away from the others, "I just.. Have to go clear my head."

Turning, she left the two girls alone before going to the exit and moving down the hall.

Cisco pointed as she left, causing Barry to twist his head. He'd missed her. Going down the steps, he looked towards the door, "Kara!" he called once, hoping that that would bring her back, but there was no answer. Not that he was expecting one. Lowering his head, he rubbed his face before turning to the girls with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think she needs to be alone," Caitlin began, looking back at the doorway.

"She's a little annoyed at herself." Iris finished.

"Annoyed at herself? Why? It wasn't just her, I leaned in too."

"I think you just need to let her breathe. Barry, she almost kissed you," Iris got to her feet, "she would've kissed you if we didn't come in. Maybe that scared her a little, you know? This is an entirely new world to her. And she almost kissed you. That's got to be a little terrifying." Walking over to her best friend, she rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed his arms, "you just have to let her breathe a little."

…

Looking down at the stones beneath her feet and listening to the sound of the water to her left, Kara inhaled. This relaxed her, almost reminding her of the promenade she had back on her Earth and in National City. Turning her body, she leant across the bars that separated her from the water's edge and sighed, watching the moon glisten across the water.

Lifting one hand, she rested it against her temple. Things back there had gotten a little complicated. Too complicated. Or maybe, she could call it accidental. Regardless, something back there had happened and her head was almost completely fuzzy about it.

Her mind wondered to Barry for a moment, remembering everything about him. How he felt underneath her hands, how his cologne had filled her nostrils. She thought about his mannerisms and behaviours and how now, she was wondering about Supergirl.

How Barry talked about her, how excited he got when it came to her. Sighing, she lowered her head again. As if this needed to be more complicated than it already was.

Maybe tomorrow, she could speak to Harry, on her own and see if he could help her in terms of getting home. If she could leave all this confusion behind.

But then, she remembered, she had promised to help defeat Zoom. Supergirl couldn't just abandon The Flash now.

Closing her eyes, she let her hands grip the bars in front of her, only enough so she didn't dent them, before she leant on her heels. "You really messed up this time, Danvers." She murmured to herself.

Opening her eyes, she stared out onto the water again, before something caught her eye. Something blue that whizzed across it. Leaning back and letting go of the bars, she lowered her glasses to try and get a better look, but whatever it, was moving too fast.

Looking over her shoulder for anyone around, Kara proceeded to walk, at pace along the waterside and try and catch a better look at it, picking up her pace as she realised she would lose it. Kara groaned, the Metas of Central City were almost worse than her aliens.

Before long, she noted how it stopped, on the other side of the water, and just across from her, with one last effort, she lowered her glasses and looked in it's direction only to realise.. It was staring back. Licking her lips, Kara shook her head and put her glasses back on top of her head. She hadn't been here long, but she had been to enough team Flash meetings to know that this, this was Zoom.

Feeling her heartbeat pick up slightly, the blonde pushed herself away from the bars beside her and turned her head, she needed to go back to STAR labs. She hadn't had enough to time to understand this villain to know she could take him. And she especially didn't want to have to try in her normal clothes.

Grabbing at her bag, the blonde turned before feeling her body hit into something, strong. Lifting her eyes, she noted the tall, dark figure that loomed over her, blue sparks bouncing off of their body. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, terrifying one small step back, she cleared her throat, "I suggest you move out of my way," she began, her voice clear and strong and not at all reflecting the feelings she was having inside.

Zoom cocked his head slightly as he looked upon the woman who stood before him. She was so like the Kara that he had met on Earth-5 that he could almost have been fooled that she was the real deal. But alas, he knew that wasn't true. This iteration had decided to help The Flash. Had decided to be good.

He stood, still in his place before noting how she made her first move to pass him. Standing in her way, he remained silent, only for the blonde to look frustrated.

"Out of my way," lifting her hand, she went to hit him, only for blue to fill her eyes again and for him to be next to her rather than in front. She tried again. And again. But Zoom was fast, almost faster than Barry. In desperation, she found her shoes leaving the ground and her arms falling to her side in a bid to launch herself into the air.

But he grabbed her foot and pulled her down again, almost throwing her to the ground. Leaning on his knee, the speedster lowered himself to his knee and removed his mask, a smirk resting upon his lips. "You haven't been doing this hero thing too long, have you Kara Zor-El." He questioned, cocking his head slightly, "you'd put yourself to shame."

Lifting his hand to her cheek, the man licked his lips and squinted, "gotta ask, why the glasses? You think the people of Central City are as dumb as the people of National City?" Laughing, Hunter got to his feet before playing with the mask in his hand. "I've got something ready for you, Supergirl. O-oh, it's amazing, definitely took me a while to get it going, but it'll eventually work. And when it's done? Well, that's when the real fun begins," he winked. "I came here for The Flash, but two is always better than one."

Slipping on his mask, he cocked his head once more before zipping off, blue lightening trailing behind him as he did so. Kara stared as he left, her body not quite over the complete shock she had been in just moments prior.

He knew her name. He knew her _real_ name. He knew she was Supergirl. He knew. A single tear tripped down her cheek as she contemplated that over in her mind. How everything he had said was simply looming and repeating and repeating.

He knew her.

…

"Should I go talk to her? I mean, go find her. Go do something? I didn't mean to upset her. I mean, obviously, I think she knows that. I think. We just.. you know, it kind of just happened. And I should definitely go find her and tell her it's okay, right guys?"

"Well, first of all, you gotta breathe," Cisco began with a shake of his head.

"Barry," Iris started at her best friend, "Kara hasn't been gone that long. Like I said, you have to give her some head space. Twenty minutes is not head space."

"We have to let her think this over. She's our friend, yeah. But she's also a girl we only met two weeks ago. We have to leave her be on this one."

Barry nodded before biting at his thumb. Why was it that he suddenly cared so much about what was going on with course, this involved him, but suddenly, it was like, all he wanted was to make sure she was okay. That they were okay. Wiping his face, he lifted his head and looked at the other's as he heard a distinct sound of boots coming through the hallways.

"Maybe twenty minutes was enough," Cisco shrugged as he looked at the three others.

Getting to his feet, Barry wiped his hands on his trousers and took a small step towards the door and towards the sounds of the boots, "Kara.." He murmured, waiting to see her figure come around the corner. "I wanna-" He paused, realising that this wasn't the girl who had left just moments before. But instead, it was Supergirl.

Supergirl was physically in STAR labs.

Kara looked at him, trying to ignore the fact that guilt had suddenly consumed her and instead try and show Supergirl's tough exterior. She couldn't hold off now. She couldn't get distracted. Zoom was coming for her. And she needed to know there was a definite way she could help stop him.

"I need you to tell me more about Zoom," she started with a nod, trying very hard to not look Barry in the eye. "And by more, I mean everything. All of it. No holding back."


	7. Alone

The first time I uploaded this chapter it had some weird coding, so for everyone who had that, I'm sorry. Guess that'll teach me to copy and paste from ios pages ha. Anyway, enjoy!

...

"Oh my God, she's actually here."

"Yes, I see that Cisco-"

"But like, we haven't seen her this close before.."

"I know Cisco, but-"

"Can I take a look at your suit?"

Kara, who had been watching both men interact, couldn't help but fight the small smile she knew would be forming at the corner of her lips. She knew that she couldn't show it, but Cisco was almost too hard not to smile at. Focusing her attentions back onto the real reason as to why she came here, the blonde shook her head at the man and stood off.

Her eyes glanced around the room of people. her new friends, as she stood there. Each of them as confused as the other as to why she had suddenly decided that today was the day that she would officially enter the STAR labs building.

Looking at Barry, she paused, noting slightly on how his heart rate seemed escalated. Only slightly above what she was used to, but faster none the less.

"What's this about Zoom?" He suddenly asked her, breaking her train of thought and forcing her to look at him.

Placing her hands on her hips, Kara licked her lips and rolled her neck to flick some hair out of her eyes. "I wanna know more about him."

"But why?" Barry questioned with a simple raise of his brow. He had to admit, despite his best efforts to actually get Supergirl into this building, now that she was here, he felt a little unsteady. He put half of that down to the fact that he was still feeling a little unsure about what had went down with Kara earlier. And the other half, he believed that maybe that part felt guilty that he had tried to kiss her when he remembered he had some sort of feelings for Supergirl.

Staring at her, she looked different. Not bad different, but different nonetheless. Anxious maybe. Scared. That wasn't something he'd seen her show before and honestly, it was a little concerning.

"Supergirl?" He pressed again.

"He's coming for me," Kara started, looking at Barry and then looking at the other people in the room with them. Caitlin, Iris, Cisco. She didn't like the looks that they had across their faces, and some part of her thought maybe she should have kept that to herself, but right now, she was willing to break some silence if it meant keeping her one step ahead of Zoom.

This Earth was different. New. And she wasn't entirely sure just yet that she was able to process this idea of Metas. They weren't alien, she didn't understand them as much as she would have appreciated, and right now, she needed Team Flash's help.

Even if that meant standing in the same room as the man she had almost kissed not half an hour ago. Lifting her eyes, she licked her lips again, a trait she was seemingly picking up when she felt nervous around this lot.

"He threatened me. Told me to be ready. I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but I need your help. Talking about Zoom and actually fighting, are two very different things.."

"He threatened you?" Cisco started calmly.

"Where?" Continued Caitlin.

"That doesn't matter," finished Kara. "What matters is that he's coming for me and with everything you've told me about the multiverse, I think, right now, he may at an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Iris questioned, her hands placed on her hips. She had been watching Supergirl carefully, and like Barry, she noted a difference. She hadn't really had the chance to really see this new meta since her arrival in Central City, but from what she had seen on the news and by the way the others seemed to talk about her, this was not what she had expected. This woman, she looked almost worried.

"I mean, he has ways of finding out my weaknesses, if he can jump through different dimensions. He might know how to take me out, and honestly, I want to know everything I can about him before he gets the chance to."

"He won't," Barry finally contributed. The Team turned to look at him. With his arms folded across his chest, he shook his head. "He won't touch you. We won't let him."

"If Zoom wants to pick a fight with me, Flash, I think it's my responsibility to fight him."

"No. No. You helped us. You've been helping us. We'll give you all the information you need. We'll help you be prepared for fighting Speedsters. We'll do it all. This is our problem as much as it is yours, that was decided the moment you came in against King Shark."

Offering a small nod, Kara smiled, "thank you. So where do begin?"

"Well… With your name would be great."

…

Staring at the group of people around her, Kara could feel her breath catching. She knew Barry had been pushing extra hard to work out who she was and honestly, she should have expected this. But the more she thought it over, the more she was struggling with the idea of actually admitting it aloud. Especially with everything that had gone down.

"No," she began slowly with a small shake of her head. "I told you before, I'm Supergirl. And that is as good as is."

"Why are you scared to open yourself up to us?" Barry questioned, taking a small step towards Supergirl, his hands by his sides and his brows furrowed. He was growing slightly tired of Supergirl's mistrust in him and his team. They wouldn't tell her secret. She hadn't told on them, why would they tell on her.

"If what you said about Zoom was true, then he knows your name, surely."

Lifting her eyes, Kara cocked her head a little, "what do you mean _if_ what I said was true? You think I'm lying, Flash?"

"It would make sense. Wouldn't it? I mean, you won't even tell us your name. What's with the secrecy? We're a team now. Or is that only valid when it's on your terms? That's definitely what it feels like."

"Barry-" Iris began before noting how his hand came up slightly. Standing off, she exhaled, there was no stopping him now that he had his mind set on something, and evidently, working out Supergirl's identity was one of the things that had been consuming as of late.

"Come on Supergirl, you don't even have a mask. And you refuse to tell us your name. Seems a little ridiculous doesn't it? You're not even trying to hide your face!"

Standing off, Kara licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair. This was the most interaction she had had with Barry as Supergirl, and right now, he was getting under her skin. Such a quick turnaround from the moment the two of them had shared earlier. "Why does it even matter to you? I'm Supergirl. That's it. That's all that matters. Supergirl."

"Because it's about trust!" Even Barry was shocked by the tone of voice he was pulling with Supergirl right now, and maybe part of him was venting out his frustrations from annoying Kara. And to be honest, he didn't like the idea of yelling at Supergirl, but here he was.

"You want us to help you but you won't even tell us who you are!"

"Does knowing my name make any of this better? Does knowing my name help you defeat Zoom? Does it make me less of a hero?"

"It makes you alone," Barry started slowly, eyeing her and then turning his back.

Kara stared at him, her eyes almost watering at the fact that he was right. Maybe not sharing her identity made her alone in all of this. Well, all her Supergirl stuff. She was used to having a team behind her. Helping her. Cheering her on from the sidelines. But she wasn't supposed to be on this Earth that long, she wasn't willing to let people know who she was just to have to leave. She didn't want to do that, but Barry still managed to strike a core.

She was alone. Away from her family, her friends. She was here, on this planet, on this Earth, alone. And it reminded her of when she was thirteen years old. How scared she had been to have landed. How sad she was. It was hitting her, hard. And to hear it from Barry of all people was proving to be especially difficult.

Shaking her head, she lowered it before placing her hands on her hips again. "You know, all I wanted was for you to help me. I'm scared, alright. And I think it's okay to admit that. And I thought, maybe because I'm helping you, means that you wouldn't even hesitate to do the same thing. Privacy is something that I have the right to. What's wrong with calling me Supergirl? What's wrong with that being who I am to you?" Wiping her cheek, she sighed and gave a short laugh. "Aren't you supposed to be a hero who helps no matter what?"

Iris, Caitlin and Cisco who were still standing in the room watched him as he did, all a little uneasy to speak, before finally Cisco stepped forward and looked at Supergirl. The same Supergirl who was seemingly taking this to heart. Lowering his eyes, he turned to Barry and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk."

"I'll be on the roof," Supergirl finished.

…

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Cisco started, looking firstly at Barry and then at Caitlin and Iris. "You can't just go round yelling stuff like that. You barely know Supergirl, you don't know what she's been through."

"And you do?" Barry asked Cisco, in a much lighter tone than he had been using earlier. "Doesn't it bother you? That you don't know her name? That you don't know anything about her? That you can't enhance her suit when she's out there and make it safer?"

"If she doesn't want to tell us her name, we can't force her, Barry.." Iris started, walking towards the taller man and shaking her head. "If she doesn't want to tell us, that's her choice. We shouldn't just expect her to jump on board with everything we do here. We're new to her, and she doesn't trust us yet, it's understandable."

"You wanna tell us why you literally jumped down her throat when she got here?" Caitlin asked.

"Was it because of Kara?" Iris followed.

"What?" Barry started, lifting his head to his friend and quickly shaking it. "No. I mean, maybe. I don't know. I was kind of taking my frustrations out on Supergirl, maybe. But.. A couple nights ago. I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?" Cisco began, one of his brows raised as he leant over the computer console.

"The kind of dream where Supergirl died?" Barry continued, lifting one of his hands to his neck and shaking his head. "It started off with her saving me, you know? And I got those butterflies, in my stomach. The same kind that I got when I almost kissed Kara.."

"Barry-"

"It's complicated, I know. But anyway, she saved me, as I was falling. And she smiled, before she started to leave, like she usually does. Except, this time, Zoom caught up to her. He grabbed her. Held her in the air and before she even had the chance to fight back, he stuck his hand through her chest. Right through her chest. I woke up, but it's been haunting me. We don't know her name. If something like that were to ever come true…." He paused, sighing, "who are we supposed to tell?"

"And that's why you were yelling at her?"

"Partly."

Rubbing her face slightly, Iris shook her head before resting a hand on Barry's shoulder. "You know, you didn't have to shout at her," she gave a small chuckle. "I think you just need to breathe a little and go and talk to her. Properly. Zoom scared her tonight and more than anything, we shoulder be helping her through that, not yelling at her and making the situation worse. She needs our help."

"She's right, Barry. We'll bring her back down here, talk a few things over, and then decide how we're going to help her. And if she still doesn't want to tell us her name, that's her choice." Caitlin nodded, offering a small smile.

…

"I'm sorry," Barry began as he looked at Supergirl, who once again was standing in the middle of STAR labs with her arms lightly folded across her chest. "That I yelled. I shouldn't have."

Kara who was closer to the door this time gave a short nod. Swallowing, she looked down before gently kicking the ground beneath her, "it's fine.. You weren't exactly wrong. About the alone thing." She paused and lifted her eyes to him, fighting the idea of crying in front of everyone right now.

She missed Alex, and the reminder that she wasn't here hurt more than she cared to admit. Especially when she was in her suit.

"I'm sorry.." Barry started, guilt sweeping over him. He brought that look onto Supergirl's face. He did that. He made her sad. Hurt her. He hated that he had did that. And he would try and talk to her about it. He would. If he got the chance.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanna help you. With Zoom. With everything. I promise, that I will." He took a small step forward, "I promise. But tomorrow. Around lunch. We're going to need the whole day if we're going to help train you up against a speedster. And you need to rest before you do."

"How exactly am I going to learn?"

"Fighting against me, of course. Supergirl.''

…

It was early the next morning when Kara had heard a knocking at the door of the apartment that she shared with Caitlin. Looking at the clock beside her, she groaned slightly. It was only seven thirty. Maybe she had been enjoying the luxuries of being able to lie in on this Earth, but she couldn't help but be disappointed by the fact that she was now awake.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned before throwing her feet over the bed and getting up to stand, her hand automatically moving to scratch her head. She knew Caitlin was gone by now, so for a second, sh forgot to put on her glasses, that was of course until she looked through the door and saw Barry.

Speeding to grab her glasses and pull her hair into a messy bun, she sighed. What was he doing here? They'd sorted everything out yesterday. Except, that was as Supergirl.

Not Kara.

Fixing her glasses, slightly, she pulled open the door and rested her head against it, watching the man who stood in front of her. Dressed in a causal button-up shirt, jeans and sneakers, he looked normal. Apart from the fact that he was holding a brown bag and coffee in his hands.

"Cait told me you liked Pumpkin spiced lattes.. I didn't think you were that predictable," he chuckled, "and I brought breakfast.. Can I come in, please?"

With a small nod of her head, Kara smiled at him before pulling the door open and gesturing for the man to come inside. Feeling her stomach flip only slightly at the idea of him actually buying her breakfast. Grabbing two plates, as well as utensils, the blonde quietly moved through the kitchen before gesturing at Barry to take a seat next to her at the table.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She chuckled, taking the food and splitting it between both their plates, and trying not to make this any more uncomfortable than it had to be.

"I wanna apologise," Barry began, leaning against the wood, "for yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you.. Or you know.. try _that_."

"I leant in too," Kara reassured, offering him a small smile. Something that was quick to let his heart melt. What was it with the blondes in his life lately making that happen?

"I know, but then, I didn't think about what that would mean for you, did I? I felt bad. So bad in fact that I kinda took my frustrations out on Supergirl."

"You did?"

"I yelled."

Chuckling, Kara shook her head before lifting a piece of fruit and popping into her mouth. It was a little funny, to hear the events of yesterday being told to her by Barry of all people, but it was funnier to see how worked up he was getting over it. Even if the results had almost been her in tears.

"She's tough, I'm sure she's probably already forgotten."

Barry nodded before running one hand through his hair before cocking his head, "I hope so, I kinda respect her too much to be in her bad books." He paused, "listen, Kara. I wanna ask you something, and you have every right to say no, but.." He paused again, "can I take you on a date?"

"What?" The blonde replied, almost chocking on her food, "a date?"

"Yeah? I mean, I understand why yesterday may have been a little too much for you, and honestly, that made me feel bad. But I lay awake all night thinking about it and maybe, maybe I need to take you out on a date. Have a good time.. Not like that! But you know, for the time that you're here, I don't want you to be sad. You know, think it more as two friends hanging out. Two friends, who totally think one of the others is super cute, but two friends nonetheless." He gave a serious nod.

Chuckling, Kara swallowed her food and paused, her eyes moving across the features of his face. Could she really turn that down? She was still incredibly torn over the idea that she could be leaving soon, very soon. And the idea of getting close to Barry only for them only to be broken apart was the one thing that seemed to be sticking out in her mind.

She liked him. Enough to know that she cared about the outcome of this "thing" they had going on, but she liked him. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. They didn't have to think of it as a date. More so just having a bit of fun. They could do that. And God knows, she needed a bit of fun.

"Alright Barry, we can do that," she nodded before lifting her finger, "but it's not a date. Just us. Hanging out."

"That's totally fine by me."

…

Barry had been gone an hour before Kara had heard another knock on the door. This time, she had been sitting on the couch, another coffee in her hands and watching Jerry Springer. Not the kind of television she was ever used to on her Earth, but the stories fascinated her.

Turning her head to the door, she got up and wrapped the blanket she had wrapped around her over shoulders before pulling it open.

Half expecting to see Barry again, her grin was wide until she realised it was actually Cisco at the door. "Hi?" She began, pulling the door open more to let him, "what can I do for you, Cisco?"

The smaller man who had been carrying boxes in his hands turned to Kara slightly, a grin spread across his features as he did so. "I have a surprise for Caitlin, but you can't tell her. She's gonna be so stoked when she sees it."

"What is it?"

"Now that'd be telling," the man chuckled as he moved through the apartment and set the box inside Caitlin's room and closed the door. "She's gonna love that," he nodded before finally looking at Kara again.

Eyeing the apartment, he noted the two plates that were still sitting on the table and the empty cup of coffee that remained beside one. "Barry came by then?" He smiled to kara before placing his hands on his hips and walking towards the table. "I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away. Hell it made him so mad yesterday that he annoyed you that he even shouted at Supergirl."

"I heard," Kara nodded softly before pulling at the blanket that was around her shoulders and looking behind Cisco and at the TV. Almost urging him to go so she could see who was the baby's real father.

Noting how she was looking past him, Cisco shook his head with a smile, "you didn't have this where you're from?"

"Nope. Who would've thought. That's like a billion dollar idea that I have to keep if I get back," Kara chuckled.

"Well, I should let you keep on watching it then," Cisco nodded, "and hey, don't let Caitlin know that I got it. I want her to walk into her room, curious." He winked before pausing, eyeing Kara's face before giving her a small shake of his head. "And hey, if you're gonna watch the TV, you might wanna make sure you have your glasses on right," he chuckled before stepping forward and towards her, his hands moving for her glasses and touching the rims of them.

Kara happily accepted his gesture before furrowing her brows and pursing her lips. "Cisco?" She began, "hey, you okay?"

Cisco, who was still standing in front of her and holding the glasses, was stood still. His mouth slightly agape and his body almost paralysed.

Blue flashed across his eyes before Kara's face was completely gone and he instead was standing somewhere dark and cold. An alleyway? Turning his head, he looked around before finally, he spotted her. In the corner and looking over her shoulder. 'Kara?" He questioned, taking a small step towards her. the atmosphere around him shifting it's vibrant blue once again.

"Kar-" He paused. There she stood, as pretty as she always was until she pulled off her glasses. Furrowing his brows, Cisco shook his head slightly before furrowing his brows, "what?" He stepped closer again, only to notice the blonde ripping her shirt open and pulling the band that she had in her hair out.

Kara stood there. 'S' on display, in all her Supergirl glory before launching herself into the air.

"Cisco?" he hear calling him once more. Lifting his eyes, he looked at Kara who looked at him.

"You're her," he whispered in a small voice. His breath almost catching, "you're Supergirl."

...

And the truth is out there! Of course Vibe was always gonna find out first.

But I'm curious to see who you guys want to find out next, so if you want, you can go to the poll I'll have on my page! :)


	8. Freeze

So, just at those who think Kara would be fast enough to see Zoom, I just wanna point out that this fic takes place at episode seven of Supergirl. Because she hadn't meant Barry yet, we weren't aware of her speed, so for the purpose of this fic, she's just a little slower than the speedsters. Besides, it would be too easy if she were able to keep up just yet.

…

"You're her," Cisco repeated again, running his hands through his hair.

Kara on the other hand was staring at him, almost trying to catch her breath. How had Cisco even worked that out? Her heart beat was escalating and honestly, she hadn't felt this uncomfortable since Max Lord had talked to her in his office. When she was sure that he was on to her. Except, this was worse. This was someone she trusted, and they were looking at her with disbelief and disappointment etched into their features.

How could she have drawn that kind of facial reaction. Easily, of course, but the very idea that this could mean Cisco was maybe scared of her now, or that he thought she was a threat for lying was sitting very badly in her stomach.

Wiping her brow, the blonde shook her head a little before plastering a large smile across her features. She could always try and convince him otherwise. That was never her strongest point, despite her telling Alex otherwise, she knew she was a terrible liar.

"What do you mean?" She began, slowly.

"Uh-uh, no. No you don't get to "what do you mean?" me, Miss." Cisco quickly interjected with a shake of his head, almost frustrated at the idea that Kara thought he was dumb enough to believe that. "I saw you. You ripped your shirt open. And there it was, the S."

Kara felt heat press against her face as she looked upon him, "I don't understand.."

"I vibed you, Kara! Stop playing dumb."

Pausing, the blonde lowered her head and inhaled. Her hands were almost shaking at the idea that the rest of the team were more than likely going to find out her secret in a matter of hours. And it wasn't as though she could run from that. She needed them to get home. Or rather, they were the only people she had here. Leaving them would be dumb.

Falling onto Caitlin's couch, she took the bun that was in her hair, out and let her hair rest along her shoulders before she ran a hand through it. Staring at her hands, the blonde felt her eyes pricking before finally turning to Cisco. "Please don't tell the others."

Letting his mouth fall open slightly, Cisco was almost laughing in disbelief, "unbelievable, does Caitlin not know?"

"No," Kara said quietly before getting to her feet. "Cisco, I am begging you, please, please don't tell them."

"She let you live in her house, and the whole time you have been lying to her. Lying to all of us. How could you do that? We helped you. We helped Supergirl. We were going to help Supergirl."

"What do you mean were? Cisco, no. No, you can't not help me now. I told you what happened with Zoom, I can't do this alone."

"You should've thought about that before you started lying to all of us," Cisco started quietly, taking a seat at the table and resting his hand against his forehead. "Though, I can't say I'm surprised. Everyone seems to always be hiding something from us."

"Do you think this has been easy for me?" Kara whispered before taking a seat next to him. "Look at me.. Do you think this has been easy for me? I wasn't supposed to bring her out. Okay? I wasn't going to. But Barry was in trouble. He needed me, and then once I had the cape on, I just felt exhilarated. I missed it."

"I guess your arm healing so fast makes more sense now.."

"I was only supposed to wear it that one time. But then you guys called for me. Nice name, by the way, that's my Superhero name on my Earth too. Supergirl.." She paused again before looking down at her hands. "I wanted to help. I did. I didn't like sitting at the console, giving Barry advice as much as I did when I was out there. Helping him. You know?"

Cisco lifted his towards her, watching her features. This was still Kara he was talking to, despite the fact that she had lied to them, she was still the sweet girl who had somehow wound up on the lab floor, broken arm in tow. Scratching his cheek, he leant against his cheek and swallowed. "I get that.."

"But then…Zoom showed up. Yesterday, after I left STAR labs when that thing.. with Barry and I happened. I just down by the pier, and I saw the blue light. He's fast, Cisco. Faster than I imagined."

"What did he say?"

"Well, first of all. He approached me as me. Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El. Just as me."

"Wait- Kara Zor-El?" Cisco enquired with a raise of his brow. "Zor-El?"

Taking off her glasses, Kara rubbed her eyes and placed them on the table. She didn't expect to have to tell Cisco this first out of everyone. If she had ever told anyone, she wanted them all to be together when she did. It was kind of a lot to process. Especially given this Earth's stature on where they stood with aliens.

"Yeah. Zor-El," Kara nodded, "That was my father's name, and that's my real name. I come from the house of El. Superman, the one I told you about? He's my cousin. And the 'S', well, that's our family's coat of arms. Danvers is just my adoptive name. When I was thirteen years old, our planet… Krypton died. My parents put me in a pod and well, a good amount of years later, I wound up here/ Uh- my Earth."

Cisco furrowed his brows slightly as he listened to Kara speak. Processing every word she said about three times over, in his head. "Krypton?" He whispered before pausing, "you're an alien?"

"Surprise.."

"Oh my God," Cisco almost started excitedly, forgetting briefly that he was supposed to be mad at Kara, not fawning over. "This explains so much. Why you can fly. The x-ray vision. The hearing. The strength. What else can you do? Remind me. Ooh, how'd you get your powers?"

"Freeze breath, laser eyes.. Oh. It's why I'am always able to eat so much.. Yeah, all that kind of stuff. And the powers, well, they only came when I landed on Earth. Our sun was red. Yours is yellow. Somehow, that gave me abilities and here we are."

"Wow," Cisco almost chuckled, "I'm actually talking to an alien. Don't get me wrong, I kinda thought they were like, little green guys with bug eyes."

"Not all of them," Kara chuckled before biting down on her lip and raising her eyes to Cisco.

"You know, it's kind of weird that Barry has feelings for both you and Supergirl. Not that it wasn't weird before, but now it's just.. Weirder. You're the same person."

"It's complicated I know.." Not wanting to focus on Barry right now, Kara sighed before looking back at Cisco. "I wasn't lying when I said that Zoom is coming for me," she reminded him. "And given the fact that he can jump to different Earths, I'm a little uneasy about the kinds of things he's going to bring to try and take me out. I need you to be on my side, Cisco."

Coming down from his high, Cisco looked over to her. With one small movement, his hand was rubbing his mouth and he was groaning before finally, he leant forward and rested his head against the table. "Fine," he began shaking his head slightly. "Fine," lifting it, he looked over at Kara, "I won't tell anyone and you can wait until you're ready. But-"

"But?" Kara began, her head cocking slightly and her brows furrowing.

"You gotta let me make some alterations to your suit."

"Deal. Oh and hey, about that. What was it you said about the 'S' again? You know, my family coat of arms?"

Throwing his hands up defensively, Cisco plastered a smile onto his face, "nothing that I actually meant!"

…

"Alright," Barry started as Supergirl finally entered the STAR labs building, suit already on and looking as though she were ready for anything.

Iris, Caitlin and Cisco were there too, naturally. Each with their individual roles to play. Caitlin was taking care of the vitals on Barry's end, and although she had asked Supergirl to monitor her too, the woman simply shook her head and said that they didn't need to worry about it. That bummed her out a little, if she were entirely honest. She was curious to see how the Girl of Steel's body actually functioned with everything she was supposed to do.

Iris had her camera, ready to take any photographs that would be useful when they were discussing training later. Thankful that she was being more included in Team Flash activities, she automatically lifted her camera the moment Supergirl had walked in. The blonde turned her head and with a raised brow and smile.

"Sorry," Iris nodded, "I got a little excited."

Cisco on the other hand was watching both the heroes as well as the monitors in case the two of them needed to go and take on a meta, or just in case Zoom somehow managed to show up. But given that his attentions were focused on Kara right now, Cisco doubted that they would have any trouble from him. Today, at least.

"Where's Kara?" Barry started to the three of them as Supergirl readied herself for whatever training he was about to give her. Lifting her head, she turned to Cisco slightly lowering her eyes and avoiding Barry's.

"She uh-" Cisco scratched his ear and gave a short chuckle, "she went to go get some coffee, at Jitters, she should be here soon."

Kara cleared her throat and gave a very small shake of her head, knowing only Cisco would see it.

"For herself!' Cisco pointed, "ha. She went to go get coffee for herself. Yeah. And then… right! Right, she said she was going to go to leave in some more applications for jobs."

"How do you know?" Caitlin started slowly, slightly confused my Cisco's erratic behaviour. "She didn't even tell me that, and I'm her roommate."

"What?" Cisco began again, now looking at Kara with pleading eyes, he was getting stuck. Finally, he clicked his fingers. "She told me yesterday. When I asked her if she wanted to learn about the console.. Uhm, then the whole Barry thing happened," he pointed again. "Must've slipped her mind." He sighed slightly, relieved his mind had actually been able to keep work that fast. Offering the group a smile, he turned to notice Caitlin was still staring at him. Letting his smile falter, he turned to Supergirl and The Flash. "Do your thing."

"Alright," Barry started, moving his hands in front of him before twisting them round to clap behind his back, "I've been thinking about this all night. you know, the kind of advantages that you have against Zoom. That we have against Zoom.."

"Which are?" Kara started, giving him her full attention.

"Well, obviously there's flight," Iris chirped in, snapping her first picture of the two of them. "He can't reach you if you're in the air."

"Right," Barry pointed, smiling at Iris, happily. Completely enjoying the fact that she was here and joining in with them more than she had been as of late.

"But also, your freeze breath," Barry nodded. "I mean, personally, I haven't seen it in action, but I remember you telling us about it. The first night we all met you."

"That's brilliant," Caitlin now chirped, "hit him hard enough with that and it'll slow down his body. Slow his movement down altogether. It might even be enough to let us snag him and bring him in. Nicely thought, Barry."

"Thank you," Barry nodded before turning back to Supergirl. "I did think about your heat vision, but I'm not 100% sure how that would effect him yet, so you and I need to work on that.. Another time."

"Alright," Kara nodded, settling her hands upon her hips and looking up at The Flash, a grin spread across the features of her face. "What first then?"

Before she really had time to process his answer, Barry was speeding towards her. Of course, if she focused hard enough, she could just about keep up with him. Nearly. Very nearly. But it'd be a while until she was up to his level. Feeling something crash into her shoulder, the blonde was flipped on her side before landing on her back.

A low chuckle escaped her as she looked to the roof of the STAR labs building. This was nostalgic, kind of. Training with someone. And was especially different training with someone who was a little stronger. Hovering to her feet, the blonde licked her lips and held her hands in front of her, bunched into fists.

She was grateful for Alex teaching her to fight without her powers, or at least, she was grateful for Alex trying to teach her how to fight without her powers. watching Barry, she cocked her head slowly before opening the palm of one hand and gesturing at him to come for her again.

The Speedster grinned, before catapulting himself forward. Streaks of lightening following behind him as he ran. Though, Supergirl was ready for him. Speeding off to her lift, she quickly turned to grab him by his arms and hoist him into the air, holding a somewhat gentler, but still firm grip on his body.

"Nice," Barry began with a nod of his head. "Didn't tell me you had speed on the ground as well as in the air."

"I don't dish and tell on the first meeting, Flash," Supergirl chuckled before lowering his body to the ground to let him stand on his feet.

Iris, who was to their left, snapped a picture, or two, of the heroes. Looking at the small screen on the camera, she paused. Despite everything that was going on in the picture, she couldn't help but feel a little strange looking at it. Or rather, looking at Supergirl.

"You alright?" Caitlin nudged as she looked over Iris' shoulder and at the image.

"Huh?" Iris cleared her throat before giving a small shake of her head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little caught off guard… This is just a great shot. That's all." Licking her lips, she turned her head and looked back at Caitlin behind her before smiling and finally looking back at the two heroes again. Lifting her camera, she shook her head. "Focus, West."

"That all you got, Flash?" Kara chuckled as Barry ran at her at speed and she simply held her two hands out in front of her and stood tall, her legs spread just enough to give herself balance. Barry halted the moment his head came into contact with her and he was immediately pulling back before wiping his forehead, "uhm, ow?" He laughed.

"Sorry.." Kara began with a shrug, "they don't call me the Girl of Steel for nothing."

"Nobody calls you that," Barry murmured with a shake of his head and a laugh.

"I do," Cisco chirped in, one hand going to his ear to pull on it. "I mean, we saw her break that guy's hand once when he went to hit her, and I said, 'wow, she's like a Girl of Steel." Yep. That was me. Totally calling it." He got up from the console and began moving in the direction of the coffee machine that they had finally installed. It was about time, if he was honest.

Kara chuckled again and gave Barry a shrug, "see?"

"Okay seriously, what's wrong with you?" Caitlin quizzed as she got up from her seat and moved to the coffee machine on the other side of the room. "You've been acting weird since we got here."

"Nothing a little caffeine wouldn't fix," Cisco replied.

"Uh, sure," the doctor nodded, pouring not only herself but Cisco a cup of coffee too. "Here you go." Pausing, she leant a little closer to him, conscious that if she drew too much attention to them, Supergirl could probably hear her. "You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?"

"What? Yeah, yeah of course. Honest, I'm just a little tired. I stayed up marathoning Harry Potter last night. not my smartest move." He fake yawned before outstretching his arms, "I won't be doing that anytime soon." Knocking his cup against Caitlin's, he smiled before turning, catching Kara's eye momentarily before giving her a small nod.

"Hey, Supergirl, maybe you should try your freeze breath now," he gestured. Eager to get the attention off of him and onto something else.

Nodding, Kara looked at Barry who gave her a small grin. "Don't worry," he nodded, "as long as you don't give me too much, I should be okay, I can vibrate my body to heat myself up after."

Pulling a strand of hair out of her eyes, Kara gave a very small nod before getting ready to use her powers. Leaning forward, she readied herself before throwing her hands up, "are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Barry nodded before readying himself. Turning, he moved to the back wall to begin running at her before throwing his thumb up. "Let's go!"

Charging at her, Barry had a grin firmly planted on his face, maybe he could even outsmart her for this one.

That was short lived.

The moment he had started running, a gust of cold had hit him almost immediately and as he tried to pull through and make it at least hit his opponent, she was in the air and smiling down at him. With a small wave, she cocked her head. "Huh. Maybe if I work hard enough I might just be able to outwit you at your own game, Flash."

Exhaling, Barry lifted his cold hands and placed them by his sides, vibrating to rid himself of any of the coldness Supergirl had left there. "You just got lucky. And hey, just remember, this is just training. Zoom is faster. Think you can do that with him?"

Lowering herself to the ground, Kara rested her hands on her hips and bit down on her lip. "You think we can stop for five minutes?"

…

"Hey," Caitlin gestured as she finally arrived back from STAR labs, only to see Kara asleep on the couch. Looking down at the bag of Chinese food she had in her hand, she chuckled before lifting it and holding it just below Kara's nose.

Watching her, she waited until finally, the girl stirred. Not opening her eyes, Caitlin noted, but raising her brows. "Is there Potstickers?" She questioned, causing the Doctor to laugh.

"Yes.."

Kara's eyes opened immediately and she was on her feet and moving to the kitchen, grabbing two plates from the cupboard and putting them on the table in front of her before grabbing kitchen utensils. "Here you go, Cait," she smiled, gesturing for her to sit.

Caitlin smiled. She had to admit, she liked having a roommate, especially when it was someone like Kara. She hadn't really noticed how lonely it hadn't gotten here with her living on her own. So being able to bring Chinese food home and share it with someone else all whilst holding a conversation, it was refreshing.

Sitting the bag on the table, she pulled out the various food items and handed what she knew by now where Kara's favourites and smiled.

"So,"the blonde began, fixing her glasses, "Cisco told me you guys had Supergirl in for training today. How'd that go?"

Caitlin poured the contents of noodles she had in one of her boxes onto her plate and pursed her lips with a furrowed brow, "uh.. I mean, it was good, I just-"

"You just?"

"I don't know if we can afford to trust her," Caitlin remarked. "You know? We've had so many people lie to us that right now.. Anyone new who comes in is always going to seem like a likely threat to me. I don't mean that like I don't trust you, you're like the only exception."

Kara lifted a potsticker and guiltily nibbled on the side of it, before nodding her head, "uh-huh."

"Don't get me wrong, she seems really sweet and nice, too sweet maybe, but there's just something off about her. Did you know she won't let me monitor her vitals like we do with Barry? I mean, that's a little weird isn't it? If that were me out there, and someone was able to make sure I was safe, I would totally take it."

"Maybe.. maybe she just doesn't like the idea of you guys being able to keep tabs on her. Doesn't she usually fly in and then leave again?"

"Yeah," Caitlin nodded, "but if something happens to her out there, and there wasn't anything we could do about it, I don't think any of us would be able to forgive ourselves."

Kara took a larger bite of her potsticker before swallowing. Leave it to Caitlin to make her feel incredibly guilty.

"Besides, we don't really know her motives for helping us, either."

That made Kara relax, just a little.

"Don't you think it's weird that she won't tell us her name?"

That wasn't something the blonde had been expecting, not with Caitlin. Swallowing her potsticker, the blonde fixed at her glasses before giving Caitlin an awkward smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I think everyone's privacy is their own. Maybe she has her reasons."

Lifting her chopsticks to the noodles on her plate, Caitlin sighed. "That's what Iris said. And at the time, I agreed with her. But after today, and after seeing how easily she fit in with our Team, I don't know why she bothers."

Clearing her throat, Kara focused on the food below her and pursed her lips. "Can we talk about something else? Ooh, like how today, I discovered Jerry Springer, and I am never going back."

Chuckling, Caitlin raised her brown Kara, "you don't have that where you're from?"

"Nope. I mean, we have reality TV. Like The Kardashians. My sister, embarrassingly enough, makes stupid references to them enough times to drive me crazy, but none of this live audience, ridiculous arguments type of thing. It's so intriguing."

"It's ridiculous," Caitlin laughed with a shake of her head. "I didn't know you had a sister? You don't really talk about your Earth a lot."

"I don't like talking about my earth a lot," Kara nodded. "You know, it kinda makes me get this lump in the back of my throat and sometimes I think if I actually say anything aloud, I might just start crying and never stop. It's dumb, I know."

"That's not dumb," Caitlin nodded, putting her chopsticks down and offering Kara a smile, "it's good to talk about things sometimes, you know. You don't need to keep that all bottled up inside of you. If you ask me, that just sounds really lonely."

Lifting her eyes, Kara nodded her head slightly, "one night, when we're siting on the sofa with hot cocoa in her hands and watching something unbearable. I'll tell you all about it. About everyone I have back home. It's the only way you'll be able to bear some of the stories I could tell you." She chuckled, which was soon followed by Caitlin chuckling too.

"I'd like that," she nodded before getting to her feet. "So hey, do you like red wine or white? I gotta admit, the bottles I have here are a little strong."

"Either is fine by me. Wine doesn't really go to my head."

…

Sitting alone, and in one of the abandoned buildings of Central City, Hunter Zoloman looked down. His eyes ready for any signs of The Flash, or Supergirl. But to no avail did he catch anything. It figured. Tonight, it was quiet. Really quiet. And maybe, maybe that was what this City needed. What the "heroes" needed. He was coming, and he was going to take them out.

Hearing a noise behind him, he turned to see someone jump through a blue light that had situated itself in the room. Nodding at the man with a box in his hand, he raised his brow.

"You found some?"

"I did," the man replied, opening the box just a slither. Hunter reached out his hand before the man before him quickly closed it.

"It's not that easy. Do you know how many Earths I had to go to to get this? It's not cheap."

Hunter rolled his eyes before turning his back. "You did me a great service by getting this for me. But it's purpose is far greater than your greed for money." Turning back, he quickly stuck his hand through the man's chest before taking the box and watching his limp body fall to the ground.

Smiling, Hunter looked down at the case before pulling it open. "I've got you now, Kara," he grinned before looking back and over the city. "And then I'm coming for you Flash."


End file.
